Things Change
by Sara A. Malfoy
Summary: What happens to Draco and Ginny after their project? Disaster or love. Read to find out. 20 of 26 chapters. I found it and I'm bringing it back.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
"I hate you Ron!" Ginny yelled running off from him, Harry and Hermione.  
  
She ran out of the school onto the grounds and sat down underneath a tree.  
  
"Stupid Harry Potter" Ginny said wiping her eyes.  
  
"What did that stupid bloody Potter do to you now?" A voice asked her.  
  
Ginny looked up at him.  
  
"Malfoy what do you want?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Just to talk. I am trying to get away from those Death eater wannabes,"  
Draco said sitting next to her.  
  
"You aren't one of them?" Ginny asked carefully.  
  
"Bloody hell, no" Draco said showing her his pale unmarked arm.  
  
"You know I am glad you aren't" Ginny said smiling at him.  
  
"I am glad I didn't either" Draco said.  
  
"Hey Ginny!"  
  
"I have to go. Colin is calling me. Talk to you later?" Ginny asked getting  
up.  
  
"Sure" Draco said.  
  
"Goodbye Mal. Draco" Ginny said.  
  
"Goodbye Virginia" Draco said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
That next summer  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Gin, wanna come with me to my Mum's friends? I need to pick up my Mum's  
dress," Her friend Marigold told her.  
  
Ginny put down her magazine.  
  
"I guess" Ginny said smoothing our Marigold's designer clothes that she had  
borrowed.  
  
Ginny had changed a lot in the last 2 months since school let out. She had grown amazingly 4 ½ inches. SO she was 5' 6 ½ inches. She had grown out of her short pudgy body and into a tall, thin, curvy body. Everywhere she went  
she had boys staring at her.  
  
".This boy wow is he hot. I forgot what mother said his name was, something  
weird," Marigold said.  
  
Marigold went to a small private boarding school so she didn't know anyone  
from Hogwarts. They walked in front of a mansion.  
  
"Wow" Ginny said amazed, "I've been here before for some reason. But it  
seems. bigger. I wish I could remember why I was here last time"  
  
The door opened.  
  
"Marigold, please come in" The lady said.  
  
"This is my friend Virginia" Marigold said.  
  
"Virginia it is a pleasure to meet you. Please, make yourself at home.  
Marigold come with me" The lady said.  
  
Ginny sat down as they walked up the staircase.  
  
~~~~~~~~~"Virginny, please"  
  
"No Dragon those steps are too far down. You'll hurt your head. I will not  
push you down them" Ginny told him.  
  
"But Dad's friends son Greg said it was cool" The young boy said.  
  
"Drake, no!" Ginny said, "I don't want you to die. I'd die"  
  
Drake smiled.  
  
"I don't want that so, let's go listen to the WWN or Play quidditch" Drake  
said.  
  
"Fly! I want to fly" Ginny said.  
  
He grabbed her hand.  
  
"Let's go" Drake said. ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Never thought that I'd see you here again"  
  
Ginny's eyes locked onto the tall blonde idol that she'd been dreaming  
about all summer.  
  
"Drake" Ginny said.  
  
"Virginny" Draco said as he sat next to her.  
  
"How has your summer been?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Father is pressuring me to join them. You- know- who has something huge  
planned. I told Dumbledore all I know about it, but they are still  
planning" Draco said.  
  
He turned to her.  
  
"You make sure that you stay home on the 10th of this month. And make sure that all your family does too ok? That's the date that they are planning  
on"  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
They heard footsteps coming down the stairs.  
  
"Virginia, I got my mother's dress. We can go now," Marigold said.  
  
"Remember what I said" Draco told her.  
  
Ginny nodded then walked out of the mansion with Marigold.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
August 10th  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ginny, Ron, Fred, George get down here now!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.  
  
They all ran down the stairs.  
  
"It's happening isn't it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Voldemort has Harry" Molly said sadly, "Your father, Dumbledore, Lupin and the rest of the Order has gone to save him. Hopefully you- know- who will  
be defeated"  
  
"Draco was right" Ginny said.  
  
"Virginia" Molly said placing her hand on her shoulder.  
  
Ginny looked up at her.  
  
"They also have Draco" Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"I'll be up in my room" Ginny told her storming up to her room, slamming  
her door. 


	2. Chapter One

"Hey guys do you want to go to the Leaky Caldron?" Harry asked Ginny, Ron  
and Hermione.  
  
"No, I'm going to go find some friends" Ginny told them.  
  
"Gin, I know things have changed. But, still be careful" Ron said.  
  
Since Harry came back, with the announcement that Lucius Malfoy and some of the other big Death Eaters were killed, and that Voldemort was back into  
deep hiding, severely wounded. Everyone was a little less cautious.  
  
Ginny wondered off through the crowd looking at all the shops. She stopped  
in front of the Quidditch store and stared at the new broomstick, 'The Lightning Strike'. Ever since her 4th year, where she had to replace Harry  
for part of the Quidditch season, she'd been fascinated with Quidditch.  
  
"Interested in the broom stick, Miss Weasley?"  
  
She turned around at the gentle yet, familiar voice.  
  
"D. Malfoy" Ginny said.  
  
"Hello Weasley, Can I call you Ginny?" Draco asked.  
  
"Malfoy, why are you being sickening sweet to me?" Ginny asked.  
  
"You wouldn't understand" Draco said, his smile fading off his face, "Have  
a good day Virginia"  
  
Ginny watched his retreating form in disbelief.  
  
'He cares about me in some odd way' Ginny thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry sat down next to her.  
  
"You should see Crabbe and Goyle. They are like Zombies" Harry said.  
  
"Why?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Malfoy told them off, said that he didn't want to hangout with Death  
Eaters. They are marked" Hermione said.  
  
"I'll be right back," Ginny said.  
  
She got up and walked out of their compartment looking for someone. She  
bumped into a strong chest and two arms went around her waits to steady  
her.  
  
"You alright Virginny?" Draco asked.  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"Good" Draco said as he kissed her cheek, "See you later"  
  
He let go of her and walked off.  
  
"Drakie!"  
  
"Pansy, sod off" Draco said coldly.  
  
'So he's nice to me. But not to others' Ginny thought walking back into her  
compartment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco sat in his compartment and his smile came back.  
  
'Lucius would roll over and die all over again if he knew the 'Great Malfoy heir' had feelings for a Weasley.' Draco thought, 'Well who in bloody hell  
cares anymore'  
  
"Malfoy, get into your school robes" Granger said as she walked past  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Attention students! Professor has an announcement," Professor McGonagall  
said.  
  
"Thank you Minerva. As you all know Muggle Studies has been mandatory to all students. We have decided that 6th and 7th years need as an enforcement of the subject for 3 months they will be sent to different parts of America  
as exchange students in each school. There will be 2 students in each  
school, so that you will at least know someone," Dumbledore said.  
  
There was mumbling throughout the hall.  
  
"Can you believe that?" Harry asked.  
  
"I think it will be quite interesting" Hermione told him.  
  
"Oh come on. Hermione get off it. We'll be separated" Harry told her.  
  
"We will be with someone and I don't doubt that they won't let us write to  
each other," Hermione said.  
  
"Still, 3 months apart. It's going to be like bloody summer," Ron said.  
  
"Oh and by the way Harry, Mum owled me. She's making a room at our house.  
You will be able to stay next summer and this Christmas" Ginny said.  
  
A piece of paper appeared in front of each one of them.  
  
"Look Harry, we're together," Hermione said  
  
"California" Harry said, "it's suppose to be warm there"  
  
"I'm with Lavender in New York" Ron said, "Who do you got Gin?"  
  
"Let's see. Oh no, Draco" Ginny said.  
  
"What?" Ron shouted angrily.  
  
"Dumbledore must have a motive Ron. Calm down" Hermione said, "He wouldn't  
do it otherwise"  
  
"But Malfoy?" Ron asked.  
  
"We'll just have to see won't we?" Hermione asked. 


	3. Chapter 2

A/n: I only own Marigold Little, and Kathleen Green. All other characters  
are products of the greatest author of all time J.K. Rowling.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This is Virginia Weasley" McGonagall said.  
  
"It is very nice to meet you Virginia. Please come in," The lady said.  
  
Ginny and Professor McGonagall walked in.  
  
"Would you like me to show you into your room?" The lady said, "I am  
Kathleen Green"  
  
"Sure. Mrs. Green" Ginny said.  
  
"Please, call me Katie" Mrs. Green said.  
  
They walked up the stairs to her room.  
  
"I hope you like it" Mrs. Green said.  
  
It was light blue with clouds border. The bed had a star and moon  
comforter.  
  
"I love it. Thank you Katie" Ginny said.  
  
"Well I better be off. To introduce the other exchange student, Virginia"  
Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"I know" Ginny told her.  
  
"I'll walk you down Ms. McGonagall. Virginia, you can finish your unpacking  
then I'll bring you up a snack before bed" Mrs. Green told her.  
  
Ginny smiled a thanks as the door shut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Have a good day Virginia" Mrs. Green said as she got on the bus.  
  
Ginny looked around for an empty seat.  
  
'None, where am I suppose to sit?'  
  
"Hey Ginny, you can sit with me. You know I don't bite"  
  
She looked down to see Draco.  
  
"I guess," She said as she sat.  
  
"How's it been at your 'house'?" Draco asked.  
  
"She's nice, she reminds me of my Mum. You know I miss Hogwarts already"  
Ginny told him thinking he'd make fun of her.  
  
"I agree with you on that" Draco said.  
  
"So how is your 'house'?" Ginny asked.  
  
"It's the total opposite of my manor. I have no clue why muggles like these  
clothes," Draco whispered to her.  
  
"I quite enjoy wearing jeans," Ginny told him, "What's your schedule?"  
  
"Let's see. Computer, Art, Algebra, lunch, Astronomy, and gym" Draco said.  
  
"I have almost the exact same except Health, instead of Art" Ginny told  
him.  
  
"At least we sort of know each other," Draco said.  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"Why are you being so nice?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I'm very different when not under my father's influence, Ginny" Draco told  
her, "My mother taught me to be nice. I'm really not evil"  
  
The bus pulled up to the school. Everyone stood up and walked off the bus.  
  
"What room is our computer class in?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Let's see, 213" Draco said.  
  
Someone walked past them knocking Ginny into Draco.  
  
"You ok?" Draco asked steadying her.  
  
"Yes" Ginny said dusting herself off.  
  
They got to the main stairwell and walked up.  
  
"It's weird not to have them move" Ginny whispered.  
  
Draco laughed.  
  
"I love your laugh" Ginny told him.  
  
"I rarely get to use it" Draco said, "For some reason I feel like I can be  
myself around you"  
  
Ginny smiled.  
  
"You can feel free to do anything around me. Whenever" Ginny told him.  
  
"Here's our classroom" Draco said.  
  
Ginny and Draco walked in.  
  
"Take a seat at any computer. Do whatever you want" The teacher told them  
not paying attention.  
  
"Ginny, um. are those computers?" Draco whispered.  
  
"Yes Dad showed me one, one time," Ginny told him.  
  
They sat down next to each other.  
  
"Although I have no clue how to turn this on," Ginny said.  
  
"Um, Pro. teacher" Draco said.  
  
"Yes" the annoyed teacher asked.  
  
"How do you turn this computer on?" Ginny asked.  
  
"The button on the back" The teacher said.  
  
Ginny leant back and pressed the button as it started up.  
  
"This button?" Draco asked as his computer started up.  
  
"What are we suppose to do?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Anything I guess" Draco said.  
  
A list of students came up on Ginny's computer. She typed in the letter 'w'  
and found her name.  
  
"Your passwords are your ID numbers," The teacher said without looking up  
at them from her book.  
  
Ginny typed hers in and the Internet popped up.  
  
"Gin, um. a little help here," Draco said.  
  
Ginny leant over him and logged under his name.  
  
'Lord she smells good. Like oranges' Draco thought.  
  
Ginny then, typed in his number on the top of his schedule. The Internet  
popped up on his computer.  
  
"Ooh there is games," Ginny said sitting back at her computer and she  
clicked on the game site.  
  
Draco acquired clicked onto games. Ginny tries to contain her laughter as  
she clicked onto the chess category.  
  
'Username' Ginny thought.  
  
'GinLey' Ginny typed.  
  
She waited until someone else came in.  
  
'Hello Dragon Serpent' Ginny typed.  
  
Dragon Serpent: hello GinLey. Prepared to lose?  
  
GinLey: You wish  
  
After the game was done Ginny typed 'check mate'  
  
"Bloody hell" Draco whispered.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked.  
  
"This girl just beat me at chess. Stupid GinLey" Draco said.  
  
"For your information I am very smart, Dragon Serpent" Ginny said,  
"Remember I grew up with 6 brothers"  
  
"It's just no one ever beats me" Draco said.  
  
"We'll something's change, Mr. Malfoy" Ginny said smirking. 


	4. Chapter Three

A/n: I only own Marigold Little, and Kathleen Green. All other characters  
are products of the greatest author of all time J.K. Rowling.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny walked into Algebra class and sat down putting her backpack on her  
chair behind her.  
  
"Excuse me, are you Virginia Weasley?"  
  
Ginny looked up at the teacher.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am I am" Ginny told her.  
  
"Your friend, Mr. Malfoy and you have dropped this class," The teacher told  
her.  
  
Ginny picked up her backpack.  
  
"It's room 109" The teacher told her.  
  
"Thanks" Ginny said as she walked out of the class.  
  
Someone bumped into her knocking the books she was carrying on the floor,  
knocking her over in the process.  
  
"Hey new girl, or should I call you fire engine" The boy said.  
  
Ginny went to pick up her books and the kicked them away.  
  
"Hey! Leave her alone" Draco said picked the books up.  
  
"You got a problem with it, Blondie?" The boy asked.  
  
"Yes I do" Draco said as he helped Ginny up.  
  
"Drake, Don't. Let's just go to class," Ginny said.  
  
"Don't mess with her got it?" Draco said.  
  
Ginny grabbed his hand.  
  
"Let's go before we're late," Ginny told him.  
  
"I mean it" Draco told the boy, "Come on Gin"  
  
They started walking to their classroom.  
  
"Are you ok?" Draco asked.  
  
"I'm fine" Ginny said as she kissed his cheek, "Thank you Draco"  
  
"Your welcome Ginny" Draco told her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco sat down next to her on the 3rd day of school.  
  
"Have you heard from anyone yet?" Draco asked sitting his tray down.  
  
"Ron called me last night. He said he doesn't like New York. He was practically yelling over the phone. I had to remind him not to yell" Ginny  
said.  
  
"So how was choir?" Draco asked.  
  
Since they dropped algebra cause, "Why in bloody hell would we have to use this when we graduate", Ginny now had choir and Draco worked in the  
office.  
  
"It was ok. She put me as a high soprano. I haven't really ever sang before, for other people" Ginny told him, "I have to go make a quick phone  
call see you in a bit"  
  
Draco watched her walk away and sighed.  
  
'I cannot be falling for a Weasley' Draco thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny walked up to the pay phone and deposited $.50. She dialed the number,  
she had written down.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Could I please speak to Hermione?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I think she's up. Hermione, telephone call!" The older lady said.  
  
"I got it. Hello" Hermione answered.  
  
"Hey 'Mione" Ginny said.  
  
"Gin, thank Gods. Is Malfoy treating you alright?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes. He's treating me fine," Ginny told her.  
  
Draco walked over to her.  
  
"Gin, do you want me to take your stuff to the café?" Draco asked.  
  
"Thanks Drake" Ginny said handing him her backpack.  
  
"That was not Malfoy" Hermione said shocked.  
  
"He's actually nice Hermione" Ginny told her.  
  
"A Malfoy nice? Have you lost it Gin?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, I am perfectly sane. He is completely different. Of course I didn't  
believe it at first but he kind of is protecting me" Ginny told her.  
  
"How?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You see there is this bully that was after me. Malfoy said to leave me  
alone or he'd have to answer to him. He's really nice 'Mione I mean it"  
Ginny told her.  
  
"Gin, Harry's here. Say hi" Hermione said.  
  
"Gin, is everything going good there?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm fine, Harry" Ginny said as the bell rang, "Tell Hermione I said goodbye. Oh and my AOL screen name is GinLey. G-i-n-L-e-y" Ginny told him.  
  
"We'll IM you tonight" Harry told her.  
  
"Talk to you later, Harry. Bye" Ginny said as she hung up.  
  
She grabbed her gym clothes and ran off to their astronomy class.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Gym Class  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So new boy, what's your name?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy, sir" Draco told him.  
  
"Draco, huh? What's it mean?" The coach asked.  
  
"Dragon" Draco told him.  
  
"So where's you little. damn if I wasn't a teacher" The coach said.  
  
Draco looked in the direction the coach was watching.  
  
'Gin? That can't be her' Draco thought as she took her hair out of the bun  
it was in, 'Damn'  
  
Ginny walked up to them.  
  
"Hey Drake" Ginny said.  
  
"Hey Gin. Let's go find a seat on the benches," Draco said pulling her  
away.  
  
"What's the matter?" Ginny asked.  
  
"That coach was checking you out," Draco said.  
  
"What are you, jealous?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes I am" Draco admitted.  
  
"We'll have to do something about that later won't we?" Ginny said as she  
ran off to do their mandatory 5 laps around the gym.  
  
'What is that suppose to mean?' Draco thought.  
  
"Malfoy! Laps!" The coach yelled.  
  
Draco sighed as he started running.  
  
'I like Quidditch way better' Draco thought.  
  
"Come on Drake" Ginny said pushing him faster.  
  
'I'm going, I'm going" Draco said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The ball hit Draco in the face, yet again.  
  
"Gin!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Sorry" Ginny said.  
  
"What kind of school did you guys go to that didn't have gym?" The coach  
asked.  
  
"A board school" Ginny said.  
  
"Go sit down, before you kill someone" The coach told them.  
  
"Kill someone? We just want to learn, all mighty Merlin" Ginny said.  
  
Draco laughed.  
  
"So what were you talking about earlier?" Draco asked.  
  
"Drake, I've likes you since my 3rd year" Ginny told him.  
  
"I thought you liked Harry then" Draco said.  
  
"No, I stopped liking him my second year" Ginny told him.  
  
"Oh so what does this mean?" Draco asked.  
  
"What do you want it to be?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I'll show you after school" Draco said with a smile. 


	5. Chapter Four The prophecy

Chapter 4: The Prophecy  
  
A/n: I only own Marigold Little, and Kathleen Green. All other characters  
are products of the greatest author of all time J.K. Rowling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
1 week later  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny dialed her home phone number.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"Mum, no need to yell" Ginny told her.  
  
"Virginia, how are you doing?" Her mother asked.  
  
"I am fine. School is cool, gym is hard though" Ginny said as she sat on  
Draco's lap.  
  
"How is Draco Malfoy treating you?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Fine. Mum he's the best really" Ginny said, "He's very nice to me"  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to come back?" Her mother asked.  
  
"I'm positive Mom. I'm learning a lot of new things," Ginny told her.  
  
Draco started kissing her neck.  
  
"Virginia what's that in the background?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Nothing, Mum. I got to go do my homework. Love you" Ginny said.  
  
"I love you too. Be careful Ginny," Her mother told her.  
  
"I will Mum" Ginny said as she hung up, "My mum heard you"  
  
"So?" Draco asked as he bit her ear.  
  
"She still thinks you are big bad Draco Malfoy, who is his father" Ginny  
said putting her arms around his neck.  
  
"Will I ever get rid of that image?" Draco asked her.  
  
"Once people see the real you, yes" Ginny said as she nestled her face in  
his neck.  
  
"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Draco asked as he kissed the top of  
her head.  
  
"You were you" Ginny told him.  
  
"Please don't change on me when we go back" Draco begged.  
  
"Never. I plan on marrying you, you know" Ginny said.  
  
Draco just stared at her.  
  
"I shouldn't have said that" Ginny said as she went to get up.  
  
"No Gin, I'm glad you said that" Draco said touching her arm, "I feel the  
same way"  
  
Ginny smiled.  
  
"Really?" Ginny asked sitting on his lap again.  
  
"Gin, I've never felt like this, ever. It's amazing to know that I'm loved  
even though you know my past" Draco said.  
  
"I. I love you" Ginny said.  
  
Draco kissed her.  
  
"Me too Virginia, more than life itself. I overheard some people talking  
about an upcoming dance. Do you want to go to it?" Draco asked.  
  
"If you'll be there. Sure" Ginny said.  
  
"Virginia? Virginia are you home?"  
  
Ginny slid off of Draco's lap.  
  
"In here Katie" Ginny said.  
  
"You have 2 letters. Hello Draco" Katie said handing her, her letters.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Green" Draco said.  
  
"I'll be in the kitchen making dinner if you two need anything" Mrs. Green  
said.  
  
"Alright, thanks Katie" Ginny said as she walked out of the room.  
  
Ginny looked at the letter.  
  
"This one is from Hermione but this one isn't marked" Ginny said, "It just  
says Virginia Weasley and Draco Malfoy, 4567 Sherman Rd, Dayton, Ohio."  
  
Draco took it from her.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ginny asked.  
  
"It could have a spell," Draco whispered as he opened it.  
  
"I was searching through old prophesies and I found this to help your  
decisions: When the Wizarding world is at it's brink, fire and ice will  
unite as one to conclude all evil with their own cole" Draco read.  
  
Ginny stood up.  
  
"It doesn't say who it's from at all?" Ginny asked taking the letter.  
  
Draco looked at both sides.  
  
"No" He told her.  
  
"I wonder what it means" Ginny said.  
  
"I don't know" Draco said, "I'm going to go get some Sprite"  
  
Ginny opened Hermione's letter as he went into the kitchen.  
  
(A/n: Hermione is regular typing. Harry is Caps.)  
  
'Dear Gin, Hope Malfoy is still treating you well. You have to tell me what's really going on. I know there is something and also Harry asked me out. We were eating out, (eating pizza (it's quite good), and he admitted his feelings for me, and kissed me. Gods, is he a great kisser. He's coming so I better_  
HEY GIN, IT'S HARRY. ANYTHING SHE SAYS ABOUT ME FROM NOW ON- IGNORE IT.  
EXCEPT FOR ME BEING THE BEST SNOG_  
Merlin, never have any privacy. Anyways, hope your having a great time.  
Call soon.  
Hermione and HARRY!!!'  
  
"I so didn't want to know that stuff" Ginny said as Draco came out of the kitchen, "I'll write to Hermione and tell her about this letter. She's good  
at this stuff"  
  
"Do you think she'd figure it out?" Draco asked.  
  
"I truly wouldn't be surprised," Ginny told him.  
  
"So Harry and her are together?" Draco asked taking a drink of his Sprite.  
  
"Yep" Ginny told him as she looked at the clock, "Ron is suppose to call  
soon"  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"Virginia could you answer that please?" Mrs. Green asked.  
  
Ginny picked up the phone.  
  
"Green residence" Ginny answered.  
  
"Hey gin"  
  
"Hey Ron, how's New York?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Everyone's bloody crazy. Is Malfoy treating you alright?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes Ron. He's perfectly fine" Ginny told him.  
  
"And hot" Ginny whispered to Draco.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"We'll I'm just calling to check on you. Hold on Lav. Have you heard from  
Harry or Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"They're together" Ginny told him.  
  
"Lav and I are dating too. But I have to go. We're going out to dinner. I  
love you sis," Ron said.  
  
"Love you too Ron. Bye" Ginny said as she hung up.  
  
"They are all going to have a heart attack when we tell them we're  
together" Draco said.  
  
"I know, but that's there own faults. They should be happy for us" Ginny  
said.  
  
"Dinner time!" Mrs. Green yelled.  
  
Draco gave Ginny a kiss.  
  
"I will see you tomorrow on the bus" Draco told her.  
  
"Goodnight. I love you" Ginny said.  
  
"Night" Draco said as he walked out of the house. 


	6. Chapter Five Confrontation with Hermione

Chapter Five- Confrontation with Hermione  
  
A/n: I only own Marigold Little, Matt Davis, and Kathleen Green. All other characters are products of the greatest author of all time J.K. Rowling.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Draco, I need you to take this down to the choir room" The principal said.  
  
Draco smiled.  
  
"Alright" He said as he walked out of the office and down the music hall to  
the choir room.  
  
He heard the most beautiful voice he had ever heard.  
  
"Anytime you love baby, I'm on your side. Just let me be the one that can make it all right. Anytime you need love baby, you're in my heart. I could  
make it alright," The voice sang.  
  
Draco looked inside and opened the door.  
  
'Gin? That was my Gin?' He thought.  
  
"Could we help you?" The teacher asked.  
  
"I have a call out note for this person and I need to speak to Virginia  
Weasley" Draco told the teacher.  
  
"Ms. Weasley, please hurry up and Mr. Johnson your wanted in the  
principal's office" The teacher told them.  
  
Ginny walked over from the piano and the other student walked past them  
towards the office.  
  
Draco closed the choir doors behind him.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you could sing like that?" Draco asked.  
  
"I never did it for anyone else. I hate my voice" Ginny said.  
  
"You could be a singer you're so good," Draco said leaning against a wall.  
  
Ginny blushed matching her hair.  
  
"No need to be embarrassed, luv, your good. Now go blow their socks off" Draco said as he gave her a quick kiss, "Oh and say I gave you lunch money"  
  
He handed her a 5 and Ginny smiled as she went back into her class.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So do you have your Astronomy homework done?" Ginny asked Draco at their  
lunch.  
  
"Yes, of course. Do you need help with yours?" Draco asked rubbing her  
back.  
  
"No I was just checking" Ginny told him.  
  
A tall football player came up to their table.  
  
"Hey Virginia"  
  
"Oh, Hey Matt and it's Ginny. Matt, meet Draco Malfoy. Drake meet Matt  
Davis" Ginny said.  
  
"Ginny, I was wondering, do you want to go to homecoming with me?" Matt  
asked.  
  
"Thanks for asking Matt, but I am already going with Draco. He's my  
boyfriend" Ginny said.  
  
"Oh ok. Thanks anyways" Matt said as he walked away.  
  
"He better watch his back. No dude-"  
  
"Dude? Draco you are becoming more muggle everyday" Ginny said with a  
smiled.  
  
"Don't tell anyone," Draco told her.  
  
"When I graduate I want to get a muggle house" Ginny told him.  
  
"You aren't going to live in the Manor with me?" Draco asked.  
  
Ginny looked at him.  
  
"With your mother?" Ginny asked.  
  
"True" Draco said, "But it's so big we'd hardly ever see her. Plus we can  
put a silencing charm on our door"  
  
"But then we wouldn't be able to hear the kids" Ginny told him.  
  
"Kids?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well I-"  
  
"I can't think of anyone different to have my children with. Do you want a  
big family?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well its kind of destiny. I mean all Weasley before me had at least 5 kids  
each." Ginny said.  
  
"I always wanted a big family. I was more less an only child, with no one  
to talk to. I actually envied your family. You were all so happy and  
friendly. So unlike my family" Draco said.  
  
Ginny smiled as rubbed his arm.  
  
"That will change" Ginny said.  
  
Draco gave her a kiss.  
  
"Gym today is basketball. What's easier than throwing a ball into a hoop.  
It's practically Quidditch" Draco said.  
  
"True, except there is no flying" Ginny said, "I have to go call Hermione.  
Wanna come?"  
  
"Sure" Draco said as they walked over to the phone.  
  
She deposited her money and dialed the number.  
  
"King's residence" Hermione answered.  
  
"Hey 'Mione" Ginny said.  
  
"Ginny tell me everything," Hermione said.  
  
"Hold on, guess what?" Ginny asked.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I have a boyfriend," Ginny said.  
  
"No way! What is his name? Is he cute?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'll tell you in a sec. But someone wants to say hi" Ginny said handing  
the phone to Draco.  
  
"Hello Hermione... Yes, this is Malfoy... I prefer my first name though... I'd never even think about it... in fact Hermione yes I do... yes... Don't you dare tell Harry! He'd kill me when he sees me... No Ron doesn't know, at least I  
don't think he does" Draco said.  
  
"About us? No" Ginny told him.  
  
"I'd never let anyone hurt her ever. She's the best thing that ever  
happened in my life" Draco said, "Fine here she is"  
  
Ginny took the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Virginia Louise- Molly Weasley, how can you date Malfoy?" Hermione asked.  
  
"We will discuss this later the bell is about to ring, so I got to go"  
Ginny told her.  
  
"Alright. Harry say hi!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Hey Gin!" She heard quietly in the background.  
  
"I'll talk to you guys later. Bye" Ginny said as she hung up.  
  
"Ready for Astronomy?" Draco asked taking her hand.  
  
"Let's go" Ginny said as the bell rang.  
  
*Anytime- Kelly Clarkson 


	7. Chapter 6 The Accident

A/N: Guys I am so sorry about not posting lately. A lot of crazy shit has  
been happening. Enjoy though.  
  
A/n: I only own Marigold Little, and Kathleen Green. All other characters  
are products of the greatest author of all time J.K. Rowling.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you hear about that girl that fell down the steps?" One of Draco's  
office friends, Jon, asked as he came into the office.  
  
"No what happened?" Draco asked.  
  
"Supposedly she wasn't feeling well and she passed out and fell down some  
stairs. Paramedics said she had a high fever," Jon told him.  
  
"Who was she?" Draco asked.  
  
"Actually, one of the girls you hang out with" Jon told him.  
  
"There are a couple girls that Gin and I hang out with" Draco said.  
  
"That's the name. Ginny" Jon said.  
  
"Gin?" Draco asked sitting up. "Gin? As in my girlfriend, Ginny? Ginny's  
hurt?" Draco asked.  
  
"Really? Dude. I'm Sorry. She's probably still outside getting ready to  
leave" Jon said.  
  
Draco ran out of the attendance office to the front. They had Ginny on a  
stretcher and were taking her outside.  
  
"Gin!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Draco, where are you?" Ginny asked.  
  
Draco walked over to them.  
  
"I'm her boyfriend. What's wrong with her?" Draco asked.  
  
"She fell down the stairs. Possible concussion" The EMT said.  
  
"Can he go with me please?" Ginny begged.  
  
"Go ahead Mr. Malfoy" The principal told him.  
  
They put Ginny in the ambulance first then Draco got in and took her hand.  
  
"Everything will be ok, Gin. I promise" Draco said taking her hand.  
  
"Could you call my mother for me? She's going to panic when she sees the  
clock turn to injured," Ginny told him.  
  
"Clock?" Draco asked.  
  
"My mum has a clock that tells our conditions at all times, if we are hurt,  
if we are at school, in trouble, hurt or mortal peril" Ginny said.  
  
"Just give me your number and I'll call her. I promise" Draco told her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco watched as they took her back to the ER. He picked up the phone and  
dialed the number that Ginny had told him.  
  
"Hello?" Mrs. Weasley said very loudly.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, this is Draco Malfoy. Ginny has had an accident," Draco told  
her.  
  
"Is my baby alright? What did you do to her?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
'How can we ever have a relationship when they don't trust me' Draco  
thought.  
  
"I didn't do anything to her, Mrs. Weasley. She's sick and she passed out.  
She fell down some steps," Draco told her.  
  
"Is she hurt?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, she is. I am at the hospital right now with her" Draco  
told her.  
  
"I will be there soon," Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, please. Remember they are muggles and it takes over 6 hours to get here regularly by plane. You don't want then to be suspicious. I'll  
watch after her don't worry" Draco told her.  
  
"I have no clue where my head is at the moment. Thank you Draco. I'll see  
you both sometime today," Mrs. Weasley said as she hung up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Draco opened his eyes and stood up.  
  
"Miss. Weasley is in her room now. You can go in now," A nurse said.  
  
"What room is she in?" Draco asked.  
  
"214" The nurse told him, "Just go through that hall and you'll get to an  
elevator. It's on floor 5" The nurse said.  
  
"Thanks" Draco said as he ran through the hall.  
  
He pushed the up button and got in after the doors opened. He pressed floor 5's button. It went up 3 floors then stopped. The doors then opened and a  
doctor got on.  
  
"Hello Mr. Malfoy" The doctor said as the doors shut.  
  
Draco looked up from the floor.  
  
"Professor, what are you-"  
  
"No need to worry, Draco. Medi wizards are here, dressed as muggle doctors. I used a memory charm on her doctor from before. I know you care for her  
now. She'll be fine" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Professor. Ginny received a letter with a prophecy," Draco said.  
  
"Oh yes, I need to prepare for that. See you in December" Dumbledore said,  
"Oh and Mr. Malfoy"  
  
"Yes Professor" Draco said.  
  
"She'll say yes," Dumbledore said as the doors closed.  
  
'That man knows everything' Draco thought shaking his head.  
  
A/N: As a special treat I'm posting two chapters. 


	8. Chapter 7 Discovering the truth

Chapter Seven- Discovering the truth  
  
A/n: I only own Marigold Little, and Kathleen Green. All other characters  
are products of the greatest author of all time J.K. Rowling.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco was woke up by someone running his or her hand through his hair. He  
opened his eyes and looked up to see Ginny.  
  
"Gin, how are you feeling?" Draco asked rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I have a headache otherwise I'm fine" Ginny said, "They just came me... gave  
me come meds and I'll have to rest for 3 days"  
  
"Gin, I have to tell you something," Draco said.  
  
"First give me a kiss," Ginny said.  
  
"Anytime" Draco said as he kissed her.  
  
"Virginia?"  
  
Ginny froze, and Draco turned around.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Weasley" Draco said standing up.  
  
"Hey Mum" Ginny said.  
  
"Things have changed I see" Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, please take my seat" Draco said pulling his seat out for  
her.  
  
"Thank you Draco" Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
Draco sat on the edge of her bed.  
  
"Mum, please don't tell Dad or Ron about us. I want to tell them on my own"  
Ginny told her.  
  
"All right but don't expect to be welcome into open arms my family tends to  
judge by pasts" Mrs. Weasley told him.  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"I'm glad Gin isn't like that," Draco said.  
  
"Hey I have a past too. Not as bad as your fathers, but still bad" Ginny  
said.  
  
"Oh Virginia, please don't" Her mother wept.  
  
"Remember when we ran into each other, my first and your second year and our father's got into an argument and your father was saying stuff about  
how we were poor or something?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Barely" Draco said confused.  
  
"Well your father put Tom Riddle's diary in my cauldron" Ginny told him.  
  
"Tom Riddle? How do I know that... no he didn't" Draco said taken aback.  
  
"That wasn't it. The diary took me over and I opened the Chamber of  
Secrets" Ginny told him.  
  
Draco was silent.  
  
"You opened it?" Draco asked, "And with was my fa... Lucius' fault?"  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"And you still want to be with me?" Draco asked.  
  
"You of all people should know that I don't judge by pasts. You don't  
decide who your parents are," Ginny said.  
  
Draco kissed her.  
  
Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat and Ginny blushed.  
  
"Sorry Mum. Forgot you were here," Ginny told her.  
  
"Alright now I wanted to make sure you were alright. I need to get home  
before your father" Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
Ginny hugged her.  
  
"I love you Mum" Ginny told her.  
  
"I love you too, Virginia. Draco, take care of my baby" Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"I most definitely will, you don't have to worry about that" Draco told  
her.  
  
Mrs. Weasley disappeared with a pop.  
  
"Your mom is pretty cool" Draco told her.  
  
"Yea, she's the best sometimes" Ginny told him laying back.  
  
"You get some rest ok. I have to go make a phone call" Draco told her.  
  
"Don't be long" Ginny said as she shut her eyes.  
  
"Never" Draco whispered as he walked out of the room.  
  
He walked to a phone, and deposited his money, then dialed the number.  
  
"Hello?" A woman's voice said peacefully.  
  
Draco smiled.  
  
"Mum its me" Draco said.  
  
"Hold on dear" His mother said, "Alright dear, how are you doing in  
America?"  
  
"Great Mom, I have something to ask you" Draco said.  
  
"What is it darling?" Mrs. Malfoy inquired.  
  
"I need you to send me Grandmother Black's ring" Draco said.  
  
His mother was silent for a moment.  
  
"Oh Draco, who is she? What's her name?" His mother asked happily.  
  
"I don't think you'll agree on my decision, Mum. I'd rather tell you in  
person" Draco said.  
  
"Is she a muggle?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.  
  
"No she's a pure blood. But I love her, Mum. I really do" Draco told her.  
  
"If she's a pureblood your father would have had no problem with her. I'm  
not picky as long as you're happy. I'll be happy if you're happy," Mrs.  
Malfoy said.  
  
"Thank you Mum. But I have to go, it's getting late" Draco told her.  
  
"Goodnight Draco. I love you" Mrs. Malfoy said.  
  
Tears swelled up in his eyes when he heard the 3 words come out of her  
mouth.  
  
"I love you too Mum. Goodbye" Draco said as he hung up. 


	9. Chapter 8 The proposal and the meaning o...

Chapter Eight- The Proposal and the meaning of the Prophecy  
  
A/n: I only own Marigold Little, and Kathleen Green. All other characters  
are products of the greatest author of all time J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: !!!!!!IMPORTANT!!!!! There is sexual content. It's not graphic, but  
it's just a warning.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So are you getting your hair done special?" Draco asked laying his head on  
her lap.  
  
"I can't decide" Ginny told him.  
  
"I can't wait till tomorrow night," Draco told her.  
  
"It's going to be special," Ginny said running her hand through his hair.  
  
"More than you know" Draco said with a glint in his eye.  
  
"What are you up to Mr. Malfoy?" Ginny asked.  
  
"You'll see" Draco said.  
  
'Mrs. Malfoy' Draco thought.  
  
"You better not be up to nothing good" Ginny told him.  
  
"No I'm being good. It's just a surprise," Draco told her.  
  
"You know you'd look 5 times hotter if you cut your hair short enough to  
spike it" Ginny said.  
  
"I have to have the signature long blonde hair" Draco said, "It's a  
tradition"  
  
"An old tradition. It also is a tradition for every Weasley to have red  
hair and technically I have auburn," Ginny said.  
  
"It's still reddish. Every Malfoy has always had silvery blonde hair  
though," Draco said.  
  
"I beg to differ. That will change" Ginny said.  
  
"When then Mrs. Malfoy?" Draco asked to see how she'd react.  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy? Ginny Malfoy. Virginia Molly Malfoy. I like that" Ginny said.  
  
"I'm glad" Draco told her.  
  
"Was that a proposal Mr. Malfoy?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No" Draco said as he walked over to the coat rack where his jacket was.  
  
He got the ring box out of his pocket. He walked back over to her and got  
onto one knee.  
  
"This is Virginia Molly Weasley. Will you marry me?" Draco asked.  
  
Ginny started crying and hugged him. He sat down so she was on his lap.  
  
"Yes Draco. Yes I will" Ginny said.  
  
Draco opened the box and shakily took the ring out.  
  
It was a large blue and gold ring that sparkled in the light.  
  
"This was my Grandmother Black's ring" Draco said as he slipped it on her  
finger.  
  
She let out a sob.  
  
"It's so pretty Draco" Ginny said as she gave him a kiss, "I love you so  
much"  
  
"I love you too," Draco told her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco and Ginny were slow dancing on the dance floor.  
  
"Merlin, you smell so good. I still can't believe you had your hair dyed  
blonde," Draco said running his hand over her hair.  
  
"It's more a strawberry blonde. But I love how you cut your hair. Your just  
so sexy" Ginny said.  
  
After his conversation with Ginny, Draco went and got his signature  
blonde hair cut short enough to spike.  
  
Ginny ran her hand through it as he kissed her neck.  
  
"Hmm" Ginny said closing her eyes.  
  
"Gin, The Thomas' are going to be gone for the weekend so I'm alone," Draco  
told her in between kisses.  
  
"So?" Ginny asked.  
  
Draco kissed her ear lobe.  
  
"Stay with me tonight" He whispered into her ear.  
  
Ginny shivered.  
  
"Draco, I... I'll have to think about it" Ginny told him.  
  
"No worries. We have our whole lives together. I just wanted to celebrate  
everything," Draco told her.  
  
"Ok here's the deal. I'll stay with you, but if I say no. I mean no. Got  
it?" Ginny said.  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Anything" Draco told her.  
  
"Now everyone this will be the last song, here is 'All my life' by KC &  
Jojo" The DJ said  
  
"All my life, I prayed for someone like you, and I thank god that I, that I  
finally found you" Draco sang softly in her ear.  
  
"Draco" Ginny said.  
  
"Yea Gin" Draco said.  
  
"You know how there is always a first dance song as husband and wife?"  
Ginny asked.  
  
"At weddings?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yea" Ginny said, "I want this to be our first dance as Mr. And Mrs. Draco  
Malfoy"  
  
"I love the sound of that," Draco said spinning her around.  
  
"Let's go to your house" Ginny told him.  
  
"I have to stop at the drug store first," Draco said walking her out.  
  
"Alright" Ginny said as they reached the parking lot.  
  
"Guess what? I got my license" Draco said showing her the keys.  
  
"How'd you do that?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Dumbledore pulled a couple of strings," Draco said opening her door.  
  
He waited for her to get in, and then her walked around and got into the  
driver's side.  
  
"He also is organizing it so we are sharing a room. Well there will be 2 rooms but they will be connected to each other by a common room. We will be  
the honorary head boy and head girl," Draco told her.  
  
"He knows everything," Ginny said.  
  
"He doesn't know that I love you more than my own life" Draco whispered  
starting up the car.  
  
Ginny looked over at him.  
  
"What Drake?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Nothing Gin. Just talking to myself," Draco said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Draco unlocked the door to the Thomas' and Ginny pushed him up against a  
wall and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Merlin Gin a little bit in-" Draco said as Ginny kissed him, "Gin babe you  
don't have to ravage me in the hall. Let's move to the bedroom"  
  
"Carry me, my prince" Ginny said.  
  
Draco picked her up and carried her up to his room. He swung her around till they were dizzy and fell onto his bed. He brushed a piece of her hair  
out of her face and kissed her deeply. Her hands tangled into his hair holding him to her. His lips then moved down to her neck kissed behind her  
ear as he sucked on her earlobe.  
  
"God I love you" Draco groaned.  
  
Draco sat up and looked at her.  
  
"Gin?" Draco whispered softly tracing her lips with his finger.  
  
"Drake" Ginny said reaching up to touch his face and tracing the outline of  
his swollen lips.  
  
A/n: If you don't want to read the scene, go to the next gap.  
  
He kissed her finger then drew if into his mouth sucking on it softly. She moved her hand lower and pulled his shirt out of his pants and rested her  
hand on his toned stomach. His mouth let go of her finger and moved to  
assault her neck. Ginny started to try and unbutton his shirt, but was struggling so Draco sat up and quickly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to  
the side.  
  
"You have the most amazing body ever," Ginny whispered, her hands sliding  
over his six-pack.  
  
"We have Quidditch to thank for that," Draco told her.  
  
His fingers moved to the back of her dress and he slowly unzipped her dress  
staring into her eyes the whole time.  
  
"You know, anytime you want to stop. Just tell me" Draco said, "And Gin,  
there's something you should know"  
  
Ginny propped herself up.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I... I have never done this" Draco told her timidly.  
  
"Not even with Pansy?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Pansy? I never even let her touch me. I just let people believe what she  
said because it made me feel... manly," Draco said.  
  
Ginny stood up and her dress fell at pools at her feet.  
  
Draco's mouth got dry.  
  
"You're... not wearing... a bra," Draco said.  
  
"I couldn't with my dress" Ginny said getting back on the bed.  
  
"Your so... so" Draco said.  
  
Ginny blushed.  
  
"Don't be embarrassed luv. Your beautiful" Draco whispered as he kissed  
her.  
  
Ginny moaned her fingers tangling in his hair again.  
  
"Ginny, let me love you" Draco said.  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
He moved his hands down and gently took her panties off.  
  
"Oh Merlin" Draco whispered against her lips.  
  
"This is unfair, mister. Boxers off" Ginny said,  
  
Draco smiled and slipped them off. He crawled up to her and kissed her  
again.  
  
"Now are you absolutely sure Gin?" Draco asked, as he got ready.  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"I love you Gin" Draco said as he took away her innocence, hot tear rolling  
down her face.  
  
"I'm so sorry baby," Draco said wiping her tears away, "Do you want me to  
stop?"  
  
"No" Ginny whispered as she kissed him, "I'll be fine"  
  
Draco smiled.  
  
"I love you" Draco said as he started to move.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Gin baby wake up. You got mail," Draco told her.  
  
Ginny rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"From who?" Ginny asked holding the sheet to her chest.  
  
"Sweet- Hermony" Draco said.  
  
"It's Hermione. Open it and read it to me" Ginny said closing her eyes.  
  
He clicked on it.  
  
"Gin-"  
  
"I'm awake," Ginny told him her eyes still shut.  
  
"No" Draco said as he laughed, "That was how Hermione started her e-mail.  
Anyways here's the letter: Gin, after much research, I have found out  
basically what the prophesy meant. The one reason why we were sent to America was Voldemort is back in full power. So that's the, at it's brink part. Fire is you (Your red hair), ice is Draco (blonde hair) will unite as one; you guys are together (wink wink), to conclude all evil with their own cole? I can't figure out that last part. Your guy's cole? Cole is a name. But, you don't have a relative named Cole? Do you? Unless you have a friend there, I don't know. E-mail me back if you figure it out. Love Hermione"  
Draco read.  
  
Ginny sat up.  
  
"Cole? Oh shit" Ginny said.  
  
"What?" Draco asked.  
  
"I have always wanted a son named, Coleman. Draco I am either pregnant or  
will be" Ginny said.  
  
"We used that muggle thing," Draco told her, "Don't worry"  
  
"Draco, muggle uses aren't always 100% effective. Plus we didn't know how  
to use the damn thing" Ginny said.  
  
"Don't worry ok," Draco said as he walked over and sat next to her, "No  
matter what happens ok. I will support you"  
  
Ginny nodded and hugged him.  
  
"I love you so much, Draco. You're my world" Ginny told him.  
  
"You're the only good thing in my life" Draco told her, "Your what keeps me  
good"  
  
"I am glad" Ginny told him.  
  
"Now go back to sleep. Your tired" Draco told her.  
  
"Can I have a good night kiss?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Anything my Fire Angel" Draco said as he gave her a slow passionate kiss,  
"Now get some sleep. I have to go call my mother"  
  
He got up and turned the light off.  
  
"Night Angel" Draco said as he shut the door. He walked down the stairs and  
picked up the cordless.  
  
He dialed the Weasley's house.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Could I please speak to Mrs. Weasley?" Draco asked.  
  
"Hold on, who is this?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy" Draco told him.  
  
"Is Ginny alright?"  
  
'Must be one of her older brothers' Draco thought.  
  
"She's fine, but she's having a concert at the school we are going to in November and I was going to inform Mrs. Weasley that she's singing a solo"  
Draco told him.  
  
"Oh hold on. Mum. It's Draco. No she's fine. He just wants to talk"  
  
"Thank you Charlie" Mrs. Weasley said, "Hello Draco"  
  
"Hello Mrs. Weasley, I just wanted to tell you about Ginny's solo" Draco  
told her.  
  
"Really, then I'll have to come. Call me with all the information later  
ok?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"Alright, I will talk to you later Mrs. Weasley" Draco said.  
  
"Goodbye Draco" Mrs. Weasley said as he hung up.  
  
A/n: I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing:  
  
Jessiebear  
  
Zeldagrl436 for reviewing twice  
  
Marchwarden'sblueeyed s  
  
Wedgie Antilles  
  
Untitled N'stayinthatway for reviewing 4 times. A huge thanks to you.  
  
Sark lover  
  
Merlins magic  
  
Xplayer haterX  
  
Kneh13  
  
Cathy1227 for reviewing 3 times. A big thanks to you, for reading both my  
stories.  
  
Story lover  
  
Ears91 (I love your stories so you know)  
  
Samijo  
  
Nasta1970  
  
Thanks to all that reviewed and please remember I do have another story, "Immortal". It's about Ginny and her struggles in life coping with the loss  
of a loved one. 


	10. Chapter 9 oh boy

Chapter Nine- Oh boy  
  
A/n: I only own Marigold Little, and Kathleen Green. All other characters  
are products of the greatest author of all time J.K. Rowling.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~4 weeks later~*  
  
Draco stood outside the high school, waiting for Mrs. Green's voice and  
walked over to them.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Weasley" Draco said holding his hand out for her to shake.  
  
Mrs. Weasley hugged him.  
  
"You make my daughter happy. So you deserve hugs, and by me, you are  
excepted as a part of my family" Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
Draco smiled, an actual smile.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Weasley" Draco said.  
  
"it's Molly" Mrs. Weasley told him.  
  
"Are you both ready to go in?" Draco asked.  
  
"Sure" Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
Draco held out both of his arms to escort both Mrs. Weasley and Ms. Green  
in.  
  
"Excuse me Ms. Green" Draco said as he took his arms away from her to push  
the automatic door button.  
  
The doors opened and they walked in. Draco escorted them to their spots  
towards the back next to Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor" Draco said as they sat down.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy" Dumbledore said.  
  
"I am going to go check on Gin" Draco said as he walked through the back  
way.  
  
He opened the stage door.  
  
"Hey Melissa, where's Ginny?" Draco asked.  
  
"She's sick in a bathroom. She's a little nervous" Melissa told him.  
  
Draco walked back to the stage bathrooms.  
  
"Gin it's me" Draco said.  
  
"Come in" Ginny said as he heard the toilet flush.  
  
He opened the door and she looked up at him flushed.  
  
"Only 2 more months of this" Ginny said holding her hand to her head.  
  
"Gin, we leave at the end of the month, beginning of next," Draco told her  
leaning against the door.  
  
"No Drake, I ... I found out this morning. You know the Cole we were talking  
about?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Wh... oh shit. Your family is going to kill me. I won't even be able to be found. I'll be shredded; I'll be-" Draco said as Ginny put a finger to his  
lips.  
  
"I won't let them do anything to you" Ginny told him, "I just hope I don't  
barf during my solo"  
  
"Be right back" Draco said.  
  
He walked out of the bathroom and through the backstage. He opened the stage door and came face to face with Dumbledore. He handed Draco his wand.  
  
"I'll let you use one spell till you get back to Hogwarts. 'Oblivi Manana enfermo' It will take the sickness away. We will talk about this further  
when you both get back. Do not tell anyone, for the 3 of your lives"  
Dumbledore said.  
  
"Alright" Draco said confused.  
  
He walked back to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He pulled out  
his wand.  
  
"How'd you get that? Dumbledore collected them," Ginny said.  
  
"He just gave it to me. He knows about Cole" Draco said.  
  
He pointed his wand at her stomach, "Oblivi Manana Enfermo"  
  
Green light came from the end of his wand.  
  
"Feel better?" Draco asked.  
  
"It's gone. Your not going to get into trouble with the Ministry, are you?"  
Ginny asked.  
  
"Dumbledore gave me permission for that spell only," Draco told her.  
  
"He knows everything, that's scary," Ginny said.  
  
"He's always knew that I was good," Draco said.  
  
"I am glad, someone else will back me up when everyone else says you  
aren't" Ginny said.  
  
"Your mother too" Draco said.  
  
"My mother?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I am on speaking terms with your Mum. She's actually pretty cool" Draco  
said.  
  
Ginny smiled.  
  
"Virginia, are you ok? We are ready to go on," The teacher said.  
  
"Yes, hold on" Ginny said.  
  
"Gin, one other thing. We can't tell anyone at all about Cole. Dumbledore's  
orders" Draco told her.  
  
"Why?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I don't know. His orders" Draco told her, "He just said that the three of  
our lives depended on it"  
  
"Three" Ginny said smiling, "We're going to be one big happy family"  
  
"Come on. Let's get you out there" Draco said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Now I'd like to introduce our foreign exchange student. She came to us  
from England to experience American life" The choir teacher said.  
  
Draco looked back at Mrs. Weasley from the front row and winked.  
  
"This young woman is one of the most talented voices I've heard today, Virginia Weasley will perform for us today. Kelly Clarkson, the American  
Idol's, 'the trouble with love is"  
  
The curtains opened.  
  
"Oooh oooh, ooooh yeah, mmmm...  
  
Love can be a many splendored thing  
  
Can't deny the joy it brings  
  
A dozen roses, diamond rings  
  
Dreams for sale and fairy tales  
  
It'll make you hear a symphony  
  
And you just want the world to see  
  
But like a drug that makes you blind,  
  
It'll fool ya every time  
  
The trouble with love is  
  
It can tear you up inside  
  
Make your heart believe a lie  
  
It's stronger than your pride  
  
The trouble with love is  
  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
  
And you can't refuse the call  
  
See, you got no say at all  
  
Now I was once a fool, it's true  
  
I played the game by all the rules  
  
But now my world's a deeper blue  
  
I'm sadder, but I'm wiser too  
  
I swore I'd never love again  
  
I swore my heart would never mend  
  
Said love wasn't worth the pain  
  
But then I hear it call my name  
  
(The trouble with) The trouble with love is  
  
It can tear you up inside  
  
Make your heart believe a lie  
  
It's stronger than your pride  
  
The trouble with love is  
  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
  
And you can't refuse the call  
  
See, you got no say at all  
  
Every time I turn around  
  
I think I've got it all figured out  
  
My heart keeps callin' and I keep on fallin'  
  
Over and over again  
  
The sad story always ends the same  
  
Me standin' in the pourin' rain  
  
It seems no matter what I do  
  
It tears my heart in two  
  
(The trouble with love is) The trouble with love, yeah  
  
(It can tear you up inside) It can tear you up inside  
  
(Make your heart believe a lie) Make your heart believe a lie  
  
It's stronger than your pride  
  
(The trouble with love is)  
  
It's in your heart  
  
It's in your soul (doesn't care how fast you fall)  
  
You won't get no control  
  
(and you can't refuse the call)  
  
See, you got no say at all  
  
(The trouble with love is) Oh, yeah  
  
(It can tear you up inside)  
  
(Make your heart believe a lie)"  
  
The crowds gave her a standing ovation. Draco stood up and whistled. Ginny blew him a kiss as the curtains closed. Draco stood up and walked back to  
where Mrs. Weasley and Ms. Green were.  
  
"I'll take you back to her. Professor, would you like to come back also?"  
Draco asked.  
  
"I would like to speak to Miss. Weasley so yes" Dumbledore said.  
  
Draco walked them backstage.  
  
"Hello I am Toni Walker, the choir teacher," The choir teacher said.  
  
"I am Molly Weasley, Ginny's mother" Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"You made a special trip from England, for this? That is motherly love" The  
teacher said, "Are you her Grandfather?"  
  
"Yes Albus Dumbledore" Dumbledore told her.  
  
"Ginny is back in the choir room" The teacher told them.  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Walker" Draco said as he walked through a dressing room and  
opened a door.  
  
"Gin, baby you here?" Draco asked  
  
"I'll be just a sec" Ginny's voice said, "I need to get this music"  
  
"I brought some visitors," Draco told her.  
  
"I'll be out in a second luv," Ginny told him.  
  
"Come on in" Draco told Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Green and Prof. Dumbledore.  
  
"Drake I want this song for the reception it is so... Mum?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh Virginia" Mrs. Weasley said as she ran over and hugged her.  
  
"Mum what are you doing here?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Draco called me last month and told me that you were singing. I had to  
come and hear my baby sing" Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
Ginny looked at Draco.  
  
"Did you really?" Ginny asked.  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"I just thought that you'd-" Draco said as Ginny ran over to him, threw her  
arms around him and kissed him.  
  
"Thank you... thank you... thank you" Ginny said as she kissed him, "I love you  
so much"  
  
"I love you too," Draco told her.  
  
"Miss Weasley could I speak to you privately?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Sure" Ginny said.  
  
She walked into the choir office and shut the door.  
  
"There are people who would want your life if they found out about your pregnancy. Lucius was not a nice person and, you and Draco combined will produce the most powerful wizard that the world will know of on the good side, If Voldemort discovers that Lucius' son has gone to the light side, and that he joined with one of the only pureblood families left and created  
an heir. Voldemort will want Cole" Dumbledore told her.  
  
"It is going to be a boy?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes, I have seen in the future, and no Miss Weasley I will not tell you  
who he will look like" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Dang, alright. I won't even ask" Ginny said.  
  
They walked back out to the choir room.  
  
"Virginia, I am sorry honey but I... is that?" Mrs. Weasley said as she took  
Ginny's hand and looked at it, "Is this an engagement ring?"  
  
"Mum, I love Draco and he loves me. We aren't getting married right now,"  
Ginny told her.  
  
"Not anytime in the very near future. After Ginny graduates," Draco said  
taking Ginny's hand.  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled and hugged Ginny.  
  
"Congratulations Ginny" Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
She looked at Draco.  
  
"Welcome to the family, Draco" Mrs. Weasley said as she hugged him.  
  
Draco acquiredly hugged her back.  
  
"Well thanks Mrs. W-"  
  
"It's Mum or Molly. Whatever you prefer," Mrs. Weasley told him.  
  
"Alright... Molly, Didn't you say you had to leave?" Draco asked.  
  
"Oh right. Arthur will be home any moment. Love you both" Mrs. Weasley said  
as she disappeared with a pop.  
  
"Well I should be leaving also. I will see you two, in December" Dumbledore  
said as he disappeared.  
  
December 12th~~~~~~  
  
Draco looked out the window to see Ginny sitting on the deck.  
  
"Gin?" Draco asked opening the sliding door, "What are you doing out here.  
It's freezing"  
  
He draped another coat over her shoulders and Ginny gave him a kiss.  
  
"I'm fine baby. I couldn't sleep. I just came out here to think. Snow seems  
to calm the world," Ginny told him.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" Draco asked sitting next to her.  
  
"I'm fine. I just have a small headache," Ginny told him leaning against  
him.  
  
Draco put his arms around her and rubbed the bridge of her nose and her  
forehead.  
  
"Thanks working, thanks Drake" Ginny told him.  
  
"No problem, luv. Are you going to be ready to go back to Hogwarts  
tomorrow?" Draco asked.  
  
"I don't feel like I belong there. Everything is going to change when we go  
back," Ginny said.  
  
"Gin, nothing will change between us. It's going to be hard, yes I'll admit, it's going to be damn hard. People aren't going to understand. But we can't stress ourselves out. Especially you can't stress yourself out. Yes witches are indestructible when they are pregnant, but you can still  
lost the baby from stress. If I lost you or Cole, my world would surely  
end," Draco said.  
  
"You're not going to lose us," Ginny said as she looked up at him.  
  
"I just have this huge fear that I am going to lose you, the only good  
thing that ever happened in my life" Draco said resting his head on her  
shoulder.  
  
"Honey you aren't going to lose us. I won't let you lose us," Ginny told  
him running her hand through his hair.  
  
"Ginny, I love you so much. I will never be able to tell yo how much I love  
you, and if I ever do something stupid. I apologize ahead of time. If anyone tries to get in between us, I won't let him or her. I promise" Draco  
said.  
  
Ginny smiled.  
  
"I love you so much Draco" Ginny said as she hugged him.  
  
"I love you too baby. I love you too," Draco said. 


	11. Chapter 10 Returning home

Chapter 10- Returning home  
  
A/n: I only own Marigold Little, and Kathleen Green. All other characters  
are products of the greatest author of all time J.K. Rowling.  
  
"Ginny, Virginia, Ginny Malfoy" Draco whispered in her ear.  
  
Ginny smiled and opened her eyes. She realized they weren't moving and  
turned pale.  
  
"Are you alright? Do you feel sick, maybe the spell wore off?" Draco said.  
  
"I... I'm just nervous" Ginny told him.  
  
"Come on let's go" Draco said.  
  
Ginny stood up.  
  
Draco got their luggage and they walked off the plane.  
  
"Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
They looked at the tiny man.  
  
"Please follow me"  
  
They followed him into a hallway.  
  
"I am to transport you to Hogwarts. Hands" He said.  
  
Draco and Ginny gave him their hands and they felt their selves softly  
touch the ground.  
  
"How'd we get in Dumbledore's office?" Ginny asked.  
  
"He allowed apparition to only his office until this moment" The man said.  
  
He threw floo into the fire.  
  
"Goodbye" Then he disappeared.  
  
Draco looked at the clock.  
  
"Everyone is at dinner." Draco said.  
  
"Let's leave our stuff here and go to dinner. We're hungry" Ginny said  
patting her stomach.  
  
"Then by all means, let's go eat" Draco said.  
  
They walked through the halls reminiscing. They stopped outside the Great  
hall.  
  
"I'm so nervous" Ginny said.  
  
"Everything will be fine. I will be right across the hall. If you need me,  
I'll know" Draco said.  
  
"Alright" Ginny said squeezing his hand.  
  
Draco opened the door and the whole hall got quiet as they walked in.  
  
"I'll see you later luv," Draco said as he gave her a kiss.  
  
"I love you" Ginny said as she walked away and sat next to Ron.  
  
"Gin?" Ron asked.  
  
"Hey Ronniekins" Ginny said.  
  
"You... you're a blonde and Malfoy cut his hair" Ron said.  
  
"Yes Ron, it's been blonde for 2 months. It's more strawberry blonde now"  
Ginny said.  
  
"He changed you" Ron said.  
  
"No, America changed me. It changed you too. Your hair is straightened and spiked. So don't you dare say it was Drake" Ginny said as she stood up and  
stormed out of the Great hall.  
  
Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table. He saw his future brother in law  
and Ginny talking to each other.  
  
"Oh crap" Draco said as he saw her blonde hair turn redder at the top. He  
watched as she got up and stormed out of the Great Hall.  
  
Draco was about to get up when a voice stopped him.  
  
"Hey Drakey poo. Do want to come to my room tonight?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Not in my lifetime" Draco said pulling his arm away from her grasp.  
  
He walked out of the Great hall and an elf stopped him. Draco looked down  
at his past house elf.  
  
"Yes Dobby" Draco said.  
  
"Missus Wheezy went up to Master's quarters and is in her room. Would  
master like Dobby to take him there?" Dobby asked.  
  
"Please Dobby" Draco said.  
  
"Missus Wheezy says that M... Master Draco has changed, is what Missus Wheezy  
said true? Is master engaged to Missus Wheezy?" Dobby asked.  
  
"Yes, Dobby I am. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me,"  
Draco told him.  
  
They came to a statue.  
  
"Starbursts" Dobby said.  
  
The statue slid to side and they walked in.  
  
"Missus Wheezy's room is to the side. Master Malfoy's room is to this side.  
Would master like his usual tea and cookies at 11 sir?" Dobby asked.  
  
"Sure, and Dobby. It's Draco, not master." Draco said with a smile, "Also  
bring Gin some milk and cookies with my tea"  
  
"Yes Ma... Draco" Dobby said as he disappeared.  
  
Draco knocked on Ginny's door.  
  
"Gin, you ok?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yea, you can come in," Ginny said.  
  
Draco opened the door.  
  
"You alright babe?" Draco asked shutting the door.  
  
"Ron just gets me so upset" Ginny told him.  
  
"We can't have you getting upset now. It's not healthy" Draco said lying  
down next to her.  
  
"I know but he just doesn't understand. I love you, I am having your child, and I am marrying you. No one is going to take you away from me" Ginny told  
him.  
  
"Well I'm not leaving either" Draco told her, "Ever"  
  
A/n: Thanks for everyone who reviewed last chapter  
Dracoluver2009  
XplayerhaterX  
AtwistedAngel13  
Marchwarden'sBlueeyedS  
Mell8  
)  
jessiebear  
calla-forevera 


	12. Chapter 11 Potion healing

Chapter 11- Potion healing  
  
A/n: I only own Marigold Little, and Kathleen Green. All other characters are products of the greatest author of all time J.K. Rowling.

1 week later  
  
"The final ingredient is a hair from a horse's tail" Professor Snape said.  
  
Draco added his and a light blue mist came off.  
  
"Excellent Mr. Malfoy. 10 points to Slytherin" Snape said.  
  
Draco looked back at Ginny, who was working with Neville.  
  
"No! Don't" Ginny said as he dropped a hair into their potion.  
  
A loud boom sounded through the room and thick purple smoke rolled off the cauldron engulfing them both.  
  
"Gin!" Draco yelled as he stood up knocking a chair over.  
  
He jumped over Ron, Harry and Hermione's desks (Ron was just sitting, too shocked to move) and ran over to her.  
  
"Gin, honey open your eyes, please," Draco said lifting her head and putting it on his lap.  
  
Her head was badly bruised and her arm had scold marks from burns. Her eyes opened.  
  
"Thank heaven, are you alright?" Draco asked.  
  
"I feel fine. Can I get-"  
  
"No, I am taking you... your head it isn't bruised anymore" Draco said.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, could I please see her arm" Snape said.  
  
Ginny gave him her arm.  
  
"It doesn't... Ms. Weasley, are you a self healer?" Snape asked.  
  
Ginny looked and saw that her arm was completely normal.  
  
"Not that I know of" Ginny told him.  
  
"I want her to go to Madam Pomfrey" Draco said.  
  
"Drake I'm fine" Ginny said.  
  
"For Cole!" Draco said upset.  
  
"Fine" Ginny said.  
  
Draco pointed his wand next to her and a stretcher appeared. Ginny climbed on and lay down.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, take Neville with you" Snape said.  
  
"Fine" Draco said floating their stretchers out the door.  
  
"Professor" Madam Pomfrey said as Draco helped Ginny into bed.  
  
Dumbledore's head appeared.  
  
"Ginny Weasley is here sir" Madam Pomfrey said.  
  
He came out of the fire.  
  
"I'll handle her, tend to Mr. Longbottom" Dumbledore said.  
  
Dumbledore walked over to her.  
  
"You are fine, Ms. Weasley" Dumbledore told her.  
  
"But I am not a self healer" Ginny told him.  
  
"But your child is. Draco, your mother is one herself," Dumbledore said.  
  
"She is?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes and usually the healer genes skip generations" Dumbledore said, "I was going to call you to my office anyways. I know that you have discovered that you are indeed showing Ms. Weasley"  
  
"You are?" Draco asked.  
  
"A little" Ginny admitted.  
  
"I wanna feel" Draco said sounding like a little kid.  
  
"Give me your hand" Ginny told him.  
  
Draco gave her his hand. She took it and placed it on the slight bump.  
  
"Wow" Draco said.  
  
"Tomorrow after dinner. Come to my office both of you so you can learn the spell to hide the appearance" Dumbledore said.  
  
"All right Professor" Draco and Ginny said.  
  
Thanks to all of those who reviewed last chapter:  
  
Jessiebear, Untitled N'stayinthatway, Calla-ForEvEa. My faithful readers.  
Thank you as always.  
  
Itnaconejita  
  
Fanfare  
  
Scary-as-hell  
  
Rageddy anne  
  
Luna gypsy  
  
Dracoluver2009 


	13. Chapter 12 Men can finally feel

Chapter 12- Men finally can feel  
  
A/n: I only own Marigold Little, and Kathleen Green. All other characters  
are products of the greatest author of all time J.K. Rowling.  
  
"Knock Knock" Draco said as he opened the door to Ginny's room.  
  
"Hey honey" Ginny said as she sat up.  
  
"Can I sleep in here tonight?" Draco asked.  
  
Ginny pulled her covers up and he ran over and jumped into her bed. Ginny  
laughed.  
  
"Your such a kid" Ginny said.  
  
"People still call me cold as ice though" Draco said.  
  
"You aren't cause fire melted ice. Now ice is mushy," Ginny said.  
  
"I am no mushy" Draco said.  
  
"Keep saying that to yourself" Ginny said as she closed her eyes.  
  
She felt a hand on her stomach.  
  
"You Mum thinks I'm mushy Cole. I'm not mushy" Draco said rubbing her  
stomach.  
  
Ginny felt a tiny fluttering in her stomach.  
  
"Draco" Ginny said sitting up.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Draco asked worried.  
  
"Cole, he moved. I just felt him move, I think" Ginny said.  
  
"I wish I could feel him," Draco said.  
  
Ginny smiled.  
  
"You will eventually," Ginny said.  
  
"Mars Bar" Ginny said.  
  
The door to his office opened.  
  
"Headmaster" Draco said as he knocked.  
  
"Come in" Dumbledore said.  
  
They opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Please sit" Dumbledore said.  
  
They sat down in the chairs in front of his desk.  
  
"Now there are 2 spells that you two will be able to perform anytime. Even  
over the holidays. But only on Ginny" Dumbledore said, "The morning sickness spell, and di Accio uninfantia. Try it Draco, just point to her  
stomach and say it"  
  
"Di Accio uninfantia" Draco said.  
  
Ginny felt a warm feeling as the silvery green light hit her stomach.  
  
"Can you see anything?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Ginny unbuttoned her robes and felt her stomach.  
  
"Completely flat again" Ginny said.  
  
"Will we still be able to feel him kick?" Draco asked.  
  
"Ginny will, but you will not," Dumbledore told him.  
  
Draco's face dropped.  
  
"But there is a spell so you will fell everything that Ginny feels until  
her labor starts" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Finally a man can feel what we do," Ginny said.  
  
"Do I really want to do this?" Draco asked himself out loud.  
  
"I'd say that if you want to feel your son, you'll do it" Ginny said.  
  
"Fine what is it?" Draco asked.  
  
"I can only do it. Stand up, both of you" Dumbledore said.  
  
They both stood up and Draco took Ginny's hand. He pointed his wand at  
Ginny's stomach.  
  
"Padro sentir patalear infantile" Dumbledore said.  
  
A pale lavender light came from Ginny's stomach and went into Draco's.  
  
"Do you feel anything?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Like a tiny tickling feeling"Draco said.  
  
"Exactly, that is your son moving" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Wow" Draco said.  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me. I have an appointment. If you need to talk to me  
for any reason contact me" Dumbledore said.  
  
"We will" Draco said.  
  
Answers to questions:  
Itnaconejita- I hope this chapter clarified your question. 


	14. Chapter 13 Day at the Malfoy manor

Chapter 13- Day at the Malfoy manor  
  
A/n: I only own Marigold Little, and Kathleen Green. All other characters  
are products of the greatest author of all time J.K. Rowling.  
  
1 month later  
  
"Class is dismissed" McGonagall said.  
  
Ginny got up and walked out of the door.  
  
"Have you heard the latest health report?"  
  
Ginny turned around to look at Draco.  
  
"No I haven't why?" Ginny asked.  
  
"You need to up your daily value of vitamin me" Draco said.  
  
Ginny looked at him and shook her head.  
  
"So full of yourself Drake" Ginny said.  
  
"So, are you feeling ok?" Draco asked putting his arm around her.  
  
"I'm feeling fine. I think I felt him kick last night though. You we're asleep and you sleep through anything so you wouldn't have felt it" Ginny  
whispered.  
  
"Well hopefully he'll do it again when I'm awake" Draco said.  
  
"Come on Cole, kick for mummy" Ginny said quietly.  
  
"Don't worry Gin. He'll do it when he's ready" Draco said, "Let's get you  
to lunch"  
  
"Drake?" Ginny asked.  
  
"What gin?" Draco asked.  
  
"What do you think he will look like? You or me?" Ginny asked.  
  
"He has to have blonde hair. I mean he is a Malfoy" Draco said.  
  
"He will be a Weasley too though, Red hair" Ginny said.  
  
"No no, Blonde overrides red" Draco said.  
  
"Whatever you want to think," Ginny said as she gave him a quick kiss, "See  
you later"  
  
She walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down.  
  
"I still don't agree" Ron said.  
  
"Fine, like I care" Ginny said, "I love him Ron. When will you get that  
through your thick skull?"  
  
She felt a light kick. Her eyes got wide and she looked over at Draco. His eyes were wide as oranges and he had dropped his fork. Draco looked up at  
her and she smiled.  
  
"Wow" Draco mouthed.  
  
"Cole is saying hi," Ginny mouthed back.  
  
She winked at him and then went back to eating  
  
March 1st  
  
"Mum, I am going to Marigold's" Ginny said.  
  
"Have a nice night sweetie" Mrs. Weasley said, "I'll owl you if I need you"  
  
"Alright Mum" Ginny said taking some floo powder.  
  
"Malfoy manor" Ginny whispered.  
  
When she got to her destination, she was caught by, a pair of strong arms.  
  
"You ok?" Draco asked.  
  
"I am fine, but wait" Ginny said.  
  
"What?" Draco asked.  
  
Cole started kicking hard.  
  
"Ouch, Merlin, he can kick" Draco said holding his stomach.  
  
"Tell me about it. You don't feel it as strong when I'm not with you" Ginny  
said as she struggled to sit down.  
  
"You know what. I wonder how big you really are," Draco said as he helped  
her sit down.  
  
"Well thank you Draco for thinking I would be huge" Ginny said.  
  
"No, I am not saying that. I am just saying that, you have such a hard  
time" Draco said.  
  
"If we don't go outside tomorrow. I won't do the spell tonight. I'll owl my mum saying that I am spending the say with you and I'll go home late" Ginny  
told him.  
  
"I don't think you'll be big at all. You were so skinny before" Draco said.  
  
"All I know is, my back is killing me," Ginny said.  
  
"Lay down I'll massage your back" Draco said.  
  
She lay down on the couch.  
  
"This is hard. You've never been up to my room. Let's go up there," Draco  
said.  
  
"Alright" Ginny said.  
  
He picked her up and carried her up the stairs. He opened the door. The  
room was a pale green with silver trimmings.  
  
"I love the decorating" Ginny said as he set her on his bed.  
  
"Thank you" Draco said  
  
Draco rolled over and laid her head in the curve of his shoulder.  
  
"I love you so much" Ginny said laying her hand on his bare, sweaty chest.  
  
Draco intertwined his fingers with hers.  
  
"I love you too," Draco said.  
  
She sat up a bit and kissed him.  
  
"You know I should feel huge and tired, but I don't" Ginny told him.  
  
"But you should save your energy" Draco said.  
  
"Draco, Draco honey are you home?"  
  
Draco's eyes got wide.  
  
"My mum. Um... shit take your clothes and get dressed in the bathroom and  
quietly go to the guestroom next door," Draco whispered.  
  
Ginny gave him a quick kiss and went into the bathroom.  
  
"Draco?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.  
  
"I'll be out in a second," Draco said throwing a pair of boxers on.  
  
He threw a shirt on and one of his robes. He glanced at the mirror and ran  
a hand through his disheveled hair and opened his door,  
  
"Hey Mum, what do you need?" Draco asked.  
  
"I heard voices," Mrs. Malfoy said looking into his bedroom.  
  
"I invited my girlfriend over. I was talking to her through the bathroom  
door while she was in the bathroom" Draco said.  
  
Mrs. Malfoy eyed him curiously.  
  
"Draco, you know you can tell me if you and her are... having relations with  
each other," Mrs. Malfoy told him.  
  
Draco blushed.  
  
"Mum, I... we... we're" Draco said.  
  
"I thought so. Draco, be careful. How long have you two been together?"  
Mrs. Malfoy asked.  
  
"7 months" Draco told her.  
  
"I'd like to meet this future daughter- in- law of mine" Mrs. Malfoy said.  
  
Draco's eyes got wide.  
  
"Mum, that isn't a good idea. You'd go tell her mother and I'd be dead,"  
Draco said.  
  
"I promise no matter who she is I won't tell a soul" Mrs. Malfoy said, "Not  
even if it as that Weasley girl"  
  
Draco started coughing after taking a shocked gasp of breath.  
  
"Are you... oh Draco" Mrs. Malfoy said.  
  
"Mum I love her. It was hard for me to say in the beginning. But she makes  
me feel special, mum" Draco told her.  
  
"I'd like to meet her Draco. She must be very special" Mrs. Malfoy said.  
  
"She is mum. Let me go get her" Draco said as he walked into the bathroom.  
  
"Gin?" Draco asked.  
  
"She's going to hate me I know it" Ginny said smoothing her dress down in  
the mirror, "The spell must be wearing off, I feel so fat"  
  
"Oh baby, look at me. Your beautiful, she's going to love you" Draco said,  
"Who couldn't"  
  
"You in the beginning" Ginny said.  
  
"Wrong, I've always had a crush on you. Since the first time I saw you. Lucius sensed that and put the diary in your cauldron, he told me that he  
was going to put it in Grangers. Do you remember when we were at Pre- boarding school? I was say... 7. You were in your first year at 6. You were  
crying under that tree on the playground," Draco said.  
  
Flashback  
  
Draco heard crying when he was out on the playground. He followed it. There  
was a little red headed girl sitting beneath a tree crying.  
  
"Are you ok?" Draco asked.  
  
The girl looked up at him sniffling, tear pooling in her honey eyes.  
  
"My stupid brothers are making fun of me," The girl said.  
  
"I am Draconis" Draco said.  
  
"Vir... Virginia. But you can call me-"  
  
"Virginny" Draco said.  
  
"Drake" Ginny said.  
  
"Children time to come back!"  
  
"Virginny, cheer up" Draco said as he kissed her cheek.  
  
Ginny smiled as he walked away.  
  
"You were bald then," Ginny said.  
  
"Yea, my br..." Draco said.  
  
"Brother?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I have an older sister and brother. They're twins. They wouldn't join my father so he tried to kill them. I don't know where they are," Draco said.  
  
"Chicago" Ginny suddenly said.  
  
"What?" Draco asked.  
  
"I don't know. All of a sudden a warm feeling came in my stomach and  
Chicago popped in my head.... 132 Cedar"  
  
"Are you a seer?"  
  
They looked at the open doorway.  
  
"No why?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I used to be a seer until I gave my gift up" Mrs. Malfoy said.  
  
Draco and Ginny looked at each other.  
  
"Cole" They mouthed to each other. 


	15. Chapter 14 A Malfoy returns

Chapter 14- A Malfoy returns  
  
A/n: I only own Marigold Little, and Kathleen Green. All other characters  
are products of the greatest author of all time J.K. Rowling.  
Draco rolled over onto his side with his eyes closed and felt beside him. He felt a warm lump next to him. He reached over to pull Ginny to him. He  
just felt more and more body. He opened his eyes.  
  
'Twins, it has to be' Draco thought, 'Gin will freak'  
  
"Draco honey are you up?"  
  
"Di Accio uninfantia" Draco muttered.  
  
'That was close' Draco thought.  
  
He gently got up and made sure her head was on her pillow. He opened his  
bedroom door.  
  
"What do you need mum?" Draco asked.  
  
"Is Ginny still asleep?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.  
  
"Yea" Draco said shutting his door.  
  
"I think I found right where Sarah and Gabriel are Ginny was right, they  
are in America" Mrs. Malfoy said.  
  
"Get them back here. I need to talk to them," Draco said.  
  
"I'll be back," Mrs. Malfoy said as she disappeared.  
  
"Draco, where are you?" A worried voice asked.  
  
He opened his bedroom door.  
  
"I'm right here," Draco said.  
  
"I'm not showing" Ginny said patting her stomach.  
  
"I know. My mum was going to come in. I had to do it" Draco said lying down  
on his stomach next to her, "Your not that big Gin. Really"  
  
"Ok" Ginny said, "So do you want to go out and try to plan some stuff?"  
  
"Let's go out for breakfast. I can't cook anyways, plus Mum went to see if  
she could fine Sarah & Gabe" Draco said resting his head on his folded  
arms.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" Ginny asked.  
  
"The Burrow?" Draco suggested.  
  
"They'll kill you" Ginny said.  
  
"No they won't. Go to the floo and floo message your mum" Draco said.  
  
"Fine" Ginny said.  
  
She followed him downstairs and he handed her some floo powder.  
  
"Mum" Ginny said sticking her head in the fire.  
  
She looked around her house.  
  
"Mum!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"Virginia, honey what is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"I went over to Drake's early, but can we stop in for breakfast?" Ginny  
asked.  
  
"Of course. I'll go set 2 extra places," Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
Ginny pulled Draco's hand.  
  
"The Burrow" They yelled.  
  
Draco caught her as they landed.  
  
"You ok?" He asked.  
  
"Fine" Ginny said brushing off her clothes.  
  
"I forgot to change. I am still in boxers and a tee," Draco said.  
  
"One of the boys will let you borrow something" Ginny said looking around,  
"Wait here's a robe. It's Gryffindor but it's a robe. Mum we're here!"  
  
"We're? Who is we're?" She heard Ron ask.  
  
Draco and Ginny walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Malfoy" Ron said.  
  
"Weasel" Draco sneered.  
  
Ginny elbowed him in his ribs.  
  
"Ron, sorry habit" Draco corrected.  
  
Ginny sat down and put some fruit on her plate. Draco sat next to her.  
  
"You need to eat more Gin. You're not eating enough" Draco said.  
  
"I am fine Drake" Ginny told him.  
  
"Please" Draco said, "Your so skinny, you look like you could break"  
  
"Fine. Hand me some of those hash browns" Ginny told Ron.  
  
He looked over at Mrs. Weasley and she smiled at him.  
  
May  
  
"And Malfoy dives, Potter is following and... it's a feint. Potter was  
fooled" Colin Creevy said.  
  
"Ginny are you feeling alright?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I am just tired from studying for the NEWTs." Ginny told her, "Plus my  
back is killing me"  
  
Ginny suddenly felt a hard painful kick. Draco and Ginny both bent over trying to catch their breath. Draco looked up and stared at her. Ginny sat  
back as he started flying towards her. She looked up at him, confused.  
Draco slowed down in front of her.  
  
"Don't move your head" Draco said as he reached out, then showed her the  
snitch, "It was behind your head. You ok? That one was hard"  
  
"I'm fine. Just tired, I'm gonna head up to our dorm. I'm really tired"  
Ginny said.  
  
He hovered down lower and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"See you then" Draco said as he flew off.  
  
"You ready to go Gin?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Can you help me to the hospital wing. I need a sleep potion," Ginny said.  
  
"Sure let's go" Hermione said.  
  
"You are fine. It was false labor," Madam Pomfrey told Ginny.  
  
Ginny nodded as the hospital doors bust open.  
  
"Are you ok?" Draco asked.  
  
"It was false labor. We're fine" Ginny said as he helped her up.  
  
"But you should know that you could go into labor any day. The babies  
magical blood count is very high already. Unless, it will be the most powerful in the world, you should go into labor VERY soon." Madam Pomfrey  
said.  
  
"But the NEWTs are tomorrow and the next day" Ginny said.  
  
"You can make them up. Don't worry" Madam Pomfrey said, "You will sleep in  
here tonight. Mr. Malfoy could I speak with you outside?"  
  
"Sure" Draco said as he kissed Ginny's forehead and followed her out.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, do you both know she's having twins?" Madam Pomfrey asked.  
  
"I had the idea of it. Why?" Draco asked.  
  
"They are only going to be the most powerful magi twins ever. On a full  
seer with some healer powers, the other a full healer with some seer  
powers"  
  
Draco turned towards the voice.  
  
"Gabe?" Draco asked shocked.  
  
"Hey little brother. You don't know how many prophesies there are about  
those kids of yours" Gabe said.  
  
"How many?" Draco asked.  
  
"Almost 10. You only know one. Cole's" Gabe told him, "oh and bro. Come up  
with another girl and boy name"  
  
"Girl? No way" Draco told him.  
  
He smiled and nodded then disappeared. 


	16. Chapter 15 The Time Has Come

Chapter 15- The Time Has Come  
  
A/n: I only own Marigold Little, and Kathleen Green. All other characters  
are products of the greatest author of all time J.K. Rowling.  
  
'Thank goodness muggle studies in my last exam. I feel so uncomfortable' Ginny thought, 'number 100. What day is the Independence Day of the United  
States of America? I think Cece said it was July 4th'  
  
Ginny wrote the final answer down as she felt a strong surge of pain. She  
dropped her quill.  
  
"Ms.Weasley? Are you alright?" Professor Thomas asked.  
  
"I am done. Can I go to the Hospital Wing? I think I am going to be sick,"  
Ginny said.  
  
He collected her exam as she got up. She walked out of the class and saw  
Draco running down the hall towards her.  
  
"Gin, I was finished with my Newts and I felt that and then it stopped.  
This is real. Are you ok?" Draco asked.  
  
"Help me get to the hospital wing" Ginny said.  
  
Draco picked her up after secretly putting a lightening spell on her.  
  
"You're going to hurt yourself," Ginny said.  
  
"No I'm not," Draco said.  
  
He saw Dumbledore up ahead.  
  
"Professor!" Draco yelled.  
  
He looked back and smiled.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy take her into the hospital wing. Poppy is ready for her"  
Dumbledore said, "I will be there momentarily"  
  
"Draco" Ginny said as he set her down (muttering finite incantado) in a  
private room as Madam Pomfrey told him to.  
  
"What baby?" Draco asked.  
  
"I'm scared" Ginny said.  
  
Draco sat down next to her.  
  
"Baby remember your mum went through this 7 times and she's fine," Draco  
said.  
  
"8 times. When Mum and Dad first got married they had a baby 4 months  
early. They told her she'd never have children again," Ginny said.  
  
"Then look she had 7 wonderful, well 6 good and one wonderful children"  
Draco said.  
  
"I... ow" Ginny said.  
  
Draco took her hand.  
  
"Just breathe in ... out... in. There you go" Draco said.  
  
"Can you feel anything anymore?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No" Draco said, "Dumbledore said it would stop when you went into labor. I  
felt one back pain then nothing. So I knew"  
  
"Is Dumbledore going to come and taking the hiding spell off?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Gin... you'll be in shock probably. I mean you might not think you're so  
big," Draco said.  
  
Ginny looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Draco, do you know something?" Ginny asked.  
  
"My brother is back. When you went into false labor he told me there are prophesies that he has been researching on us. Gin, we aren't having just  
Cole. We are having twins," Draco told her.  
  
"Twins? No... No way. I can't... I can't have twins," Ginny said.  
  
"We are baby. Don't worry, ok. I'll be here through everything," Draco told  
her.  
  
"I don't know if I can do this Drake" Ginny said.  
  
"You can do anything," Draco said.  
  
"I hope so," Ginny said taking his hand.  
  
A/n: Wow 12 reviews last chapter. Lets see if we can make it a little closer to 100. There is about 11 chapters left to the story, but no worries  
there will be small ficlets/sequels afterwards 


	17. Chapter 16 The birth of the Malfoy heir...

Chapter 16- The birth of the Malfoy heirs  
  
"Virginia, wake up"  
  
"Penelope?" Ginny asked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I am one of the healers now. How are you feeling?" Penelope asked.  
  
"They gave me a potion and it stopped most of the pain," Ginny said.  
  
"Where is Draco?" Penelope asked.  
  
"I sent him back to Hogwarts, he was exhausted. We were up really late last night, well yesterday night, studying" Ginny said, "The medi-wizard said it  
would be a couple of hours yet"  
  
"You don't even look like your having a baby," Penelope said.  
  
"Dumbledore showed us a spell so I don't look like I am" Ginny said.  
  
"Di Accio infantile?" Penelope asked.  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"Let me go see if I can take it off" Penelope said as she left the room.  
  
Draco walked into the room.  
  
"How are you doing baby?" Draco asked.  
  
"Not so much tired anymore. I came up with a girl name and another boys  
name," Ginny said.  
  
Draco rubbed her stomach.  
  
"What is it?" Draco asked.  
  
"Adriana and Adrian" Ginny said.  
  
"I like Adriana, but how about Coleman Adrian and Matthew Brandon?" Draco  
asked.  
  
"What if we have a girl?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Adriana Cecilia. Your mum's middle name" Draco said.  
  
"AC, and CA" Ginny said, "Cole Malfoy. Coleman Adrian Malfoy. I like that"  
  
"Matthew Brandon Malfoy" Draco said.  
  
"Adriana Cecilia Malfoy" Ginny said.  
  
"Matthew Brandon" Draco said.  
  
"No, Adriana Cecilia" Ginny said as another more painful contraction came,  
"Owww... Owww Merlin"  
  
"Breathe" Draco said as Ginny squeezed his hand.  
  
"Ow, Ow... Gin your hurting me" Draco said.  
  
"Don't you dare complain" Ginny said.  
  
Penelope came back into the room.  
  
"I can take the spell off. Both of you close your eyes" Penelope said.  
The both listened and closed their eyes. Penelope whispered a spell and  
Ginny felt warming in her stomach.  
  
"Lord Gin" Penelope said.  
  
She opened her eyes.  
  
"Merlin Drake. Twins, I'm huge. No I am a house," Ginny said.  
  
Draco opened his eyes.  
  
'Wow'  
  
"You aren't really... that big" Draco said.  
  
"This is your fault" Ginny said.  
  
"Um... no you pushed me up against the door and I asked you a couple times if  
you wanted to stop and you didn't stop me" Draco said.  
  
Penelope game him as look as if to say, 'Drop it'.  
  
The medi-wizard came in.  
  
"Ginny looks like your ready. Healer Black will be performing the  
delivery," Healer Liddle said.  
  
A short blonde nurse walked into the room.  
  
"Ok Sis in law, let's get my nephew and niece out"  
  
"Sara?" Draco asked.  
  
"Hey Drakey poo. Ready to be father?" Sara asked.  
  
Draco nodded squeezing Ginny's hand. Another contraction came.  
  
"God" Ginny said.  
  
"Ginny, you can start pushing now" Sara said.  
  
Ginny pushed hard. Healer Liddle handed Draco a cloth.  
  
"Wipe her forehead off when it gets sweaty" Healer Liddle said.  
  
"It hurts Draco, it bloody hurts!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"Didn't you perform the anesthesia spell?" Draco asked Healer Liddle.  
  
"There, I just put a stronger one on her" He said.  
  
"Ginny push again" Sara ordered.  
  
"Your doing great Gin" Draco said.  
  
Ginny squeezed his hand so hard he thought it would break.  
  
"Draco, hey your damn kids out of me!" Ginny yelled.  
  
Sara laughed. Ginny stopped pushing and sat back trying to catch her  
breath. Draco held her hand again.  
  
"Gin, luv, come on. You can do this" Draco said.  
  
"Shut up Draco" Ginny said.  
  
Draco looked at Sara.  
  
"She's in pain ignore her" Sara whispered, "Ginny, you have to keep  
pushing"  
  
Ginny pushed really hard.  
  
"Gin keep pushing. I see a head!" Sara said.  
  
"I'm tired" Ginny complained.  
  
"The head is out Gin. Keep pushing" Sara said.  
  
"Come on Gin. I love you. You can do this" Draco said.  
  
"Its shoulders are almost out. Big Push Gin" Sara said.  
  
"Gin, imagine you are flying and someone cast a curse of your broomstick. You are determined to stay on, and you know you can but everyone says you  
can't. But you can do it baby" Draco said.  
  
She took a big breath and pushed with almost all her strength.  
  
"It's a boy!" Sara yelled.  
  
Coleman started screaming and Ginny started crying. Draco looked over at the tiny baby that was his son. Sara wrapped him in a blue fluffy blanket  
and handed him to Draco.  
  
"Your so tiny Cole" Draco said with tears pooling in his eyes.  
  
He kissed Cole's forehead.  
  
"I love you" Draco said.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I'll-"  
  
"I got him Madam. Let me go take my nephew to get cleaned up" Gabe said.  
  
"Take good care of him Gabriel" Ginny said.  
  
"You won't have to worry about him, Ginny" Gabe said taking him from Draco.  
  
Draco turned back to Ginny.  
  
"One down, baby. Only one to go and Matthew Brandon will be here" Draco  
said.  
  
"Adriana" Ginny said.  
  
"Ok Ginny you know what to do" Sara said as Ginny had another contraction,  
"Push"  
  
Ginny pushed till she through she'd burst.  
  
"That is it. I can't" Ginny said.  
  
"This will be the easiest" Sara said.  
  
"Couple more pushes then your done. No more for a very long time" Draco  
said.  
  
"I'll push on one condition," Ginny said.  
  
"Anything" Draco said.  
  
"Sing our wedding song, please" Ginny said.  
  
"Alright. All my life, I've prayed for someone like you. And I thank god  
that I, that I finally found you. For all my life, I prayed for someone  
like you, and I hope that you feel the same way too" Draco sang.  
  
Ginny took a deep breath and pushed with all her strength.  
  
"I see a head!" Sara yelled, "Keep pushing"  
  
"Come on Adriana!" Ginny yelled giving one last push.  
  
"It's a girl!" Sara yelled as Ginny heard crying.  
  
She laid back tired and aching. Draco watched fascinated as his daughter  
was taken over to Penelope to be checked over.  
  
"God Drake. They are so cute" Sara said.  
  
Draco looked down at Ginny.  
  
"I love you so much Gin" Draco said as he gave her a kiss.  
  
"I love you more or else I wouldn't be in this condition right now" Ginny  
said with a smile.  
  
"Ginny you can take a nap. We'll wake you up in a couple hours so you can  
feed the twins" Sara said.  
  
"Alright go back to Hogwarts, luv. Come back in the morning" Ginny said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Draco asked.  
  
"Positive now go" Ginny said.  
  
"Get some good sleep then, I love you" Draco said as he kissed her.  
  
"I love you too" Ginny said, "Now go"  
  
"Alright" Draco said as he walked over to the floo place.  
  
"Dumbledore's office- Hogwarts" Draco said as he disappeared into the  
flames.  
  
Ginny sighed.  
  
"You ok?" Sara asked.  
  
"Pooped" Ginny said.  
  
"Here's a sleep potion it should help" Sara said.  
  
"Thanks" Ginny said gratefully.  
  
A/n: Over 100 reviews thank you thank you thank you to everyone. 10 more chapters till the end. So stay tuned. Thanks to the following people for  
pushing the reviews over 100:  
  
Fifi  
  
Sara Sidle Stokes  
  
Eliot'sgirl  
  
Amberr  
  
BBy x jUjUbee  
  
Xnishax08  
  
Coolmilena  
  
Pip08  
  
Onedramaticfairy  
  
Ladyfelton1  
  
Jamie  
  
Poky  
  
Calla-forevea  
  
Madison27  
  
Firerosered  
  
Luna gypsy.  
  
Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. 


	18. Chapter 17 The Malfoy vision

Chapter 17- The Malfoy vision  
  
Draco landed in Dumbledore's dark office.  
  
"Lumos" Dumbledore's voice said, "Draco how are the twins and Ginny?"  
  
"Coleman, he has the lightest layer of strawberry blonde hair and Adriana she looks just like me but with a little bit of Ginny's hair" Draco said  
sitting down, "Gin, Merlin Dumbledore, she was wonderful, barely  
complaining"  
  
"I have organized for cole to stay with Arabella Figg. She is the Dursley's neighbor and she watched over Harry for years. Penelope Clearwater- Weasley flooed me earlier, volunteering to watch over Adriana. She is telling Percy that she has to watch her till her parents get more of a financial footing"  
Dumbledore said.  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"You will be able to visit her on days that Percy is at work. Cole, you may visit him at anytime. Mrs. Figg wouldn't care if you even wanted to stay  
there at night. But you have to check with her because Harry will be staying with the Dursley's the rest of the summer and he has to go over to her house sometimes, so he will be able to be watched by a wizard. SO no  
worries" Dumbledore said.  
  
"I was worried about that. My brother-"  
  
"Gabriel is back? I told him to come back as soon as your father died. He  
disagreed" Dumbledore said, "Do you know where they live?"  
  
"Not right now. I am so tired I am going to our dorm" Draco said.  
  
"I am sure you are. Go on up. I'll tell Virginia's teachers that she is sick and won't be able to go to class for the next 2 days" Dumbledore said.  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Also, when Ginny comes back, we need to have a meeting before the end of  
the year" Dumbledore said.  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"You may go now Draco" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Thank you sir" Draco said as he opened the door, "Professor"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy" Professor Trawnley said as he walked out.  
  
"What do you need, Sybil?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I have received a vision," She told him.  
  
He put a sound proofing spell on the walls.  
  
"About the Malfoy twins?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"The boy was in it, so was Harry. They will be kidnapped and together they  
will defeat the dark lord" Sybil said.  
  
"When?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"2 months, the 2nd day of Draco and Ginny's honeymoon. They will come back  
2 days later, and Harry and Cole will return a day later" Sybil said.  
  
"Thank you, Sybil" Dumbledore said. 


	19. Chapter Eighteen Separation

Chapter Eighteen- Separation

"Percy, honey. Are you home?" Penelope asked.

"In the kitchen" Percy told her.

Penelope walked into the kitchen.

"Penelope, what in the world?" Percy asked staring at the baby carrier.

"This is Adriana Black, her parents do not have very much financial backing so I volunteered to watch over her for a few weeks" Penelope said.

Percy stood up and walked over to the carrier.

"This has to be one of Lucius' love children somehow. It has most of the Malfoy features, except those hazel eyes. She's so cute" Percy said.

"You can pick her up. She's not cursed" Penelope said.

Percy gently picked her up.

"She kind of looks like Ginny when she was a baby" Percy said, "That's what makes you adorable. Did you say her name was Adriana?"

"Adriana Cecilia" Penelope said.

"Mum's middle name is Cecilia" Percy said.

Adriana yawned.

"Oh are you tired. Let's have Mummy Penelope take you for a nap" Percy said handing her back to Penelope.

"Your such a cutie Adriana" Penelope said.

"Honey I have to go to work I will see you later" Percy said as he gave her a kiss.

"Alright honey. Have a good day," Penelope said.

With a pop he disappeared.

"Ok Adriana, let's go give you a bath" Penelope said.

"Penny?"

"Angelina? What are you doing here?" Penelope asked.

"I came over to say… awww… she's so adorable. What's her name?" Angelina asked.

"Adriana Black" Penelope said.

"She's such a cutie. How long are you having her?" Angelina asked.

"Until her parents get back on their feet" Penelope said.

"I just wanted to borrow this cooking book from you" Angelina said picking the book off the shelf.

"Alright" Penelope said as she saw something in the fire, "well Angelina I have to get her into her bath"

"I won't hold you up. Thanks for this" Angelina said as she disappeared.

"It's clear Draco" Penelope said.

"Good" Draco said as he and Ginny stepped out of the fire.

Ginny walked over to Adriana and picked her up.

"I am going to go feed her," Ginny said as she walked out of the room.

"How is she doing?" Penelope asked.

Draco sat down on the couch.

"She cried a lot last night. She wants them with us. But it's impossible, you know that Penelope" Draco said.

"Yes, it is impossible. I know you both want them with you. But until things change, they won't be able to" Penelope said.

Draco nodded.

"I am going to go find Gin" Draco said.

He got up and walked up the stairs.

"Gin?" Draco asked.

"My father is now the Minister of Magic, did you hear?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. Congratulations" Draco said shutting the door behind him.

"He bought us a house, near their house. We aren't allowed to move in until after the wedding, though" Ginny said her voice hoarse.

"Baby, are you crying?" Draco asked kneeling in front of her.

"Feeding her still hurts" Ginny said.

"There is more to it. They will be back where they belong soon enough Gin. It kills me too, but we are trying to protect them. We love them enough to do that, they understand" Draco told her.

Ginny nodded.

"I love you" Draco told her.

"I love you too," Ginny told him.


	20. Chapter 19 Going back

Draco sighed as he stared out his window on the Hogwarts express. The ride was always long to him, but it seemed shorter this ride. Everyone was cuddling together, asleep. Harry and Hermione, Ron and Lavender, finally Ginny asleep with her head in his lap. Usually he would be able to sleep but this journey was his last. He thought about his almost, prepared for wedding, in one month; his house that was yet to be furnished, and his one month old children, that he'd only seen twice in the last week. He ran his fingers through Ginny's reddish blonde hair. Then pushed her hair off her forehead and lightly kissed it. Her blue engagement ring glimmered at him, making him feel warm inside. He looked at Harry and Hermione, Harry's gold wedding band glinting at him.

'Who knew that Potter and Granger would have eloped after 2 months of going out in California' Draco thought.

Ginny opened her eyes and looked over at him.

"You feeling better?" Draco whispered.

"The soreness is almost gone," Ginny told him.

"You can do that anti- pain spell now that we've graduated" Draco said.

"I'm stronger than that Drake. I can take a little pain. It was for a good reason," Ginny said a she kissed him.

"I don't wanna hear this, I really don't" Ron mumbled.

Ginny tried not to laugh, when she realized what he thought.

"Then don't listen. We are engaged Ron. You knew it was bound to happen" Ginny said.

"Just don't get her pregnant, Malfoy" Ron said.

"Well you don't have to worry about that Ron. It will be a few years before any more Malfoy's are around" Ginny said sitting up and leaning onto Draco's chest.

Draco kissed the top of her head.

"Guys talking about kids" Harry said looking at Hermione, "you want to tell them?"

"I'm pregnant" Hermione said.

"Oh Harry, Hermione congratulations" Ginny said as she hugged them.

"Good luck dude" Draco said, "Lots of luck. Oh and one thing if she complains, don't complain or argue"

"How would-"

"Trust me you'll know later" Draco said, "Come one Gin. Let's go take a walk"

"Alright maybe we can find the trolley lady. I'm starving" Ginny said.

"Come one" Draco said.

"Ginny baby, wake up. We have to head home," Draco said.

Ginny smoothed down Cole's barely there strawberry blonde hair.

"Do we have to?" Ginny asked.

"Yes Gin. Do you want your parents to find out?" Draco asked.

"No, alright" Ginny said as she placed cole in his crib, "Mummy loves you"

"I love him too, now give me your hand" Draco said.

She gave him her hand.

"Mrs. Figg were leaving" Draco said as they disappeared.

"Now get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow. I'll stay with Cole tonight so you don't have to worry" Draco said.

"Alright. I love you" Ginny said.

"I love you too bye" Draco said with a pop he as gone.

The door burst open.

"Sneaky sneaky" Hermione said.

"Hermione, we… I… just"

"It's alright. But none of that tonight" Hermione told her.

"There won't be" Ginny told her.

"So who's coming?" Ginny asked pulling her hair up in a scrunchie.

"Katie, Angelina, Penelope, and Lavender" Hermione said.

Ginny nodded.

"Ginny, I need to know something. You were talking in your sleep last night. Who's Cole?" Hermione asked.

"I can't tell you Hermione. I'm sorry" Ginny told her.

"Does Draco know?" Hermione asked.

"Of course Draco knows. 'Mione you'll understand later ok. Don't worry, it's not healthy for little Jamie" Ginny said.

"Alright, just… be careful, gin," Hermione told her.

"You don't have to tell me," Ginny told her, "let's go"

"So Gin, have you and Draco, well, you know?" Lavender asked.

"Lavender, that isn't any of your business. But, yes" Ginny said blushing.

"Is he as good as was rumored?" Angelina asked.

"Actually that was rubbish. Draco never has slept with anyone but me," Ginny told them.

"So the Slytherin sex god wasn't one after all?" Katie asked.

"Nope. But he is now" Ginny said.

They all laughed.

"So are you and Draco planning on children?" Lavender asked.

"Well, not for a couple years" Ginny said sneaking a glance at Penelope.

"What about all of you? Angelina, are Fred and you talking about kids?" Katie asked.

"I think I am pregnant now actually, but don't tell Molly she'd flip" Angelina said, "What about you and Percy?"

"We are watching over one of the kids from St. Mungos until her parents can get her. We don't really have time. But I want a kids of our own" Penelope said.

"Well Ron and I won't have kids till he grows up a little" Lavender said.

All the girls laughed.


	21. Chapter twenty The wedding

A/n: For those of you saying this doesn't make sense. Things will come together in the end. You just have to go with the flow of this story. I wrote this ages ago so everyone knows.

Chapter twenty- The wedding

"Ginny, are you done?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think it looks right on me" Ginny said as she opened the door.

Ginny's dress was a floor length with a 3 foot train. The top of the gown was form fitting and was made of a light green silk. It was low cut on her chest, but not so low Molly would have a heart attack. The straps were made out of pearls. The skirt was made of layers of sheer silver silk with lace covering the skirt. Her shoes were her Grandma Weasley's and they were made out of diamonds.

"How do I look?" Ginny asked.

"Gorgeous, and the curly hair completes the look. Draco is going to be in awe" Hermione said.

There was a knock on the door as Ginny put her veil on.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked.

"It's Arthur"

Hermione opened the door.

"Is Ginny… oh honey. Your so beautiful" Arthur said as he kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Daddy" Ginny said.

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked.

"Are you ready to meet Blaise Zambini?" Ginny asked.

"Is he really good?" Hermione asked.

"Drake trusts him with his life. Yes, he is good" Ginny said.

"Alright. See you out there" Hermione said as she exited the room.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" Arthur asked.

"I know in the beginning you didn't agree with Draco and I, but thank you daddy" Ginny said.

"He makes you happy. Now let's go out there and get you married baby girl" Arthur said putting her veil over her face.

They walked out. Jaeque and Ephram, Charlie and Fleur's twins looked up.

"Aunt Gin, you pretty" Jae said.

"Thank you Jae" Ginny said.

"Draco is lucky to have found you Ginny" Blaise said.

"Thank you Blaise" Ginny said.

Blaise opened the door and gave a signal.

"Go ahead Jae" Hermione said.

Jaeque walked down the red carpet sprinkling rose petals. Next, went Ephram carrying their rings. Hermione and Blaise came next.

'The two clash so much' Draco thought.

The doors opened wide and he saw Ginny and Arthur walk in. His mouth opened wide in awe. She glanced at him through her veil and smiled. As she got closer, the faster his heart beat. Arthur lifted her veil and kissed her cheek, then placed her veil back. He looked at Draco and shook his hand.

"Take good care of my Gin" Arthur said.

"I will sir" Draco said.

Dumbledore stepped in front of them.

"we are here today to unite two souls. The souls of Draco Augustus Malfoy and Virginia Molly Weasley into marriage. This marriage will be a celebration of the union of heart, spirit and mind. We are all here today to witness them going into the relationship of husband and wife. Who gives this woman, to be married to this man?" Dumbledore asked.

"her mother and I" Arthur said.

"Virginia, Draco, this is the day you take a giant step in your lives, into commitment, to love, grow and understand one another. When a strong commitment is made by 2 people, in love, such as you two. It reaches out and touches all around you both. You will now take care and keep the happiness of your soul mate, who you love above all others. You are agreeing to share responsibly and strength and above all else, love

"Real love is what you two share. The warmth and glow, the excitement of knowing that you are deeply in love. Marriage is caring as much about your partner's welfare and happiness as your own. Love makes burdens and sadness lighter because they are divided between 2. It makes joys more intense because you can share them" Dumbledore said, "Virginia, Draco please join hands"

Ginny handed her flowers to Hermione and put her hands in Draco's. He gave them a light squeeze.

"Draco, do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife? Do you promise before all of us that you will love her and honor her, keep her in sickness and in health. Forsaking her above all others for her alone and will you live to all your duties that a wife has for a husband?" Dumbledore asked.

Draco smiled.

"I do" Draco said.

"Virginia, do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband? Do you promise before all of us that you will love him and honor him, keep him in sickness and in health. Forsaking him above all others for him alone and will you live to all your duties that a husband has for a wife?" Dumbledore asked.

"I do" Ginny said, streams of tears running down her face.

Draco lifted one of their joined hands and wiped some of them away.

"Draco take Ginny's ring and repeat after me" Dumbledore said.

He took Ginny's ring off Ephram's pillow.

"Repeat after me. Ginny, my love" Dumbledore said.

"Ginny my love" Draco said.

"With this ring I thee wed" Dumbledore said.

"with this ring I thee wed" Draco said.

"And say to the world, this is my wife, who I cherish above all others" Dumbledore said.

"And I say to the world, this is my wife Ginny, who I cherish more than my own life above all others" Draco said slipping the ring on her finger.

"Ginny" Dumbledore said as she took Draco's ring.

"I can do this" Ginny told him, "Draco, my dragon: with this ring I thee wed and I am saying to this world, this is my lovely husband Draco, whom I cherish above all others" Ginny said as she placed the ring on his finger.

"Now that you are joined in holy matrimony. We all bear witness to this ceremony, that has been performed. And by the first class of Merlin, I pronounce you husband and wife. Draco, you may now kiss your bride." Dumbledore said.

Draco pulled her veil up and pulled Ginny's face to his. While they had their first kiss as a married couple, everyone dissolved from around them. Ginny pulled back and wiped her lipstick off his lips. Hermione handed her, her bouquet.

"Witches and wizards, I have the great pleasure of presenting all of you Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore said.

Everyone stood up and applauded. Molly was in the front row crying. Draco and Ginny started walking back down the aisle as people blew bubbles at them. Draco stopped her at the end of the aisle and kissed her.

Ron and Harry whistled .

"I love you Virginia Malfoy" Draco told her.

"I love you too" Ginny said.


End file.
